Ryoko Becomes a Model!
by Sophia le Fay
Summary: What happens when Ryoko becomes a model and her agent falls in love with her? Will Tenchi figure out that he loves Ryoko before all of Ryoko's fans say they love her first! **Ch.9 up!!! Will Tenchi stop the wedding?!?!**
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC.

Author's note:  this is a romance comedy, and by the way I don't like Ayeka!  This story is about what would happen if Ryoko decided to get a job and became a model.  What if her agent fell in love with her?  What will Tenchi do?  Will he admit his love to Ryoko before half the male population in Japan does so first?  This is set in the OVA universe. 

Ryoko Becomes a Model 

Chapter 1:  

It was another peaceful day in Okayama…

"Demon!"

"Prissy Princess!"

BOOM 

"Girls please…" 

Yes another peaceful day…

"She started it Tenchi," Ryoko said looking at Tenchi seductively, "You believe me don't you?"  Ryoko began to rub a finger along Tenchi's chest.

"Wha…what?!  How dare you!  You know perfectly well that you started this Ryoko.  It's about time you started pulling your own weight around here and help out around the house.  All you do is lay around all day drinking sake!"

"Is this true Ms. Ayeka?"  asked Tenchi.

"_Tenchi,_"  whined Ryoko, "It's not my fault I didn't do my chores today…you see I had a nightmare last night so didn't get much sleep and just wanted to sleep in-"

"Lair!"

"Will you girls be quiet!  Ryoko, please you need to start helping Ayeka around the house, after all you are a guest here."

Ryoko humphed.  'Guest, yeah right.  If I were a real guest I'd have my own room"  thought Ryoko.

"I have to go to the field to start harvesting the carrots for your Ryo-Oki, Ryoko.  Just try and make yourself useful, ok?"  Tenchi said with a sigh.

"Well, ok.  But if that Slut Princess-"

"What did you call me demon?"

"_Ryoko_, stop it!  You're always avoiding your chores! Using Ayeka as an excuse to get out of them is very immature!  I wish you would act more like her!   If you don't start helping out around the house-" began Tenchi, but stopped when he saw the look in Ryoko's eyes.

'Is Tenchi about to give me an ultimatum?  What is he going to say?  Is he going to say that I have to leave if I don't start helping out around the house…or if I can't be more like Ayeka…I just wanted to catch up on some sleep…'  thought Ryoko sadly, as unwanted tears began to buildup in her eyes.  Ryoko willed her tear ducts to close so that Tenchi wouldn't see her cry.

"Ryoko, I…just help Ayeka around the house, ok?  And no more fighting.  I guess I'll see you girls at dinner."  Tenchi said at last as he turned around to walk back to the fields.  'I'm such a dumb ass.  Why do I always blow-up at Ryoko like that?  I almost did it again, the last time I blew-up at her was when she ripped my mother's Kimono…I said I hated her.  I don't hate Ryoko, it's just that I don't understand her.  No, that's not it…I care about Ryoko but…I'm just not ready to chose yet.  Why does everything have to be so difficult with her.  It's so easy with Ayeka…she's the perfect princess.  But Ryoko…I guess she's…well she's different.  I'll think about this some other time.  Maybe Ryoko will finally take her chores seriously for a change.'  Tenchi sighed.

Back at the Masaki home…

"Well, demon if I heard Tenchi correctly you better start acting more like me more or else!  Why don't you go and clean the toilet.  You'll be in your element…you waste product.  Isn't that what Kagato had said you were…I'm beginning to agree with him."

It was taking all of Ryoko's will power not to blast Ayeka to the next dimension.  'Tenchi said no fighting…but if I stay here any longer I know I'll end of blasting the prissy princess to bits!   I just have to get out of here.'  Ryoko thought as she phased away in front of Ayeka.

"Ohh you demon!  Lord Tenchi will be sure to hear about this!"  Ayeka said as she stormed off.

Meanwhile in Tokyo…

Ryoko was wandering down the street thinking while window-shopping…

'What am I going to do?  I need to make myself more useful or else Tenchi is going to kick me out of the house.  _Tenchi_…what can I do to act more like Ayeka?  Does he want me to act more like a bitch?'  Ryoko smiled to herself.  'No, I suppose he means just acting more…I dunno calm I guess.  Well, I just can't be as boring as the princess!  And if Tenchi wants some boring, bitchy princess then that's alright with me!'  Ryoko thought as she accidentally punched a store window.  The glass shattered and the entire window was destroyed.

'Opps…'  thought Ryoko.

"Hey, what's going on here!?"  Demanded the storeowner as he inspected the damage that Ryoko had caused to his store window.  "You better be planning to pay for this!"

"I uh…don't have any money,"  stammered Ryoko,  'But maybe my friends-"

"I want you to pay for this damage now!  I'm calling the cops!"  the storeowner shouted at Ryoko.

"That won't be necessary, Sir."  A tall man dressed in black said as he pulled out his wallet, "Now how much for the window?"

The store-owner stood looking at the man in disbelief, "Well…I…"

The man in the black wrote down a number on the check and handed it to the storeowner who nearly fell over when he looked at it.

"Will that be sufficient?"  asked the man.

"Ye..yes.  Well I'll just leave you two alone."  The storeowner said with a big smile on his face as he went back inside practically skipping.

"Wow, thanks, I didn't know what I was going to do…sometimes I don't know my own strength"  Ryoko said as she turned to face the man.  Then she noticed what he looked like.  She hadn't realized that the man who had helped her was so…handsome.  He had spiky black hair and deep blue eyes, and was wearing a very slick black suit with a solid dark blue tie…

"It was nothing.  Allow me to introduce myself (and handing Ryoko a business card)  I'm Adonis.  I'm a top agent for Le Fay magazine."

"I'm Ryoko.  (looking down at the business card)Le Fay magazine?"

"Yes, it's a fashion magazine.  You know we're always looking for a new face and you…you have potential.  Have you ever considered modeling?"

"Me?  Model…but I'm…"

"Not beautiful?  It's always the beautiful ones that never seem to know what they've got.  Let me guess you're in love with some guy that doesn't give you the time of day?"

"How did you-"

"See it all the time.  So what do you think?  It seems to me like you are in need of a job, am I right?"

"A job?  Where I can earn money?"

"Yes, of course.  Our tops models do very well and like I said you have a lot of potential."

'Tenchi wanted me to help out somehow…if I were to earn extra money for the family he'd have to let me stay!'  "When can I start!"

"Wow, easy now.  How about we meet tomorrow at that restaurant over there."  Adonis said motioning to a restaurant named "Le Refuge".

"French food in Japan?  If you say so."

Ryoko turned to walk away when…

"Hey, it's getting kind of late.  Would you like a ride home?"  

"I dunno it's very far away…"

"How far?"

"Okayama."

"Well, I don't think you've seem my car.  Come on I'll take you there in less than an hour."

'This guy must be crazy.'  Thought Ryoko as she looked at Adonis skeptically.

A few moments later…

"Whew hoo!  You were right this car is amazing!"

"Yeah, it's a new experimental model.  It's the fasted convertible in all of Japan!"  Adonis said as he put on some shades.

"Oh, those are nice."  Ryoko said admiring his sunglasses.

"We'll have to get you a pair.  All the top model's have some"

Back at the Masaki house…

"Where's Ryoko?"  Tenchi asked as he sat down for dinner.

"Humph!  Why should you care where she is?  You should know that that demon-woman skipped out on her chores again even after you had that talk with her.  I think you should kick her out of the house.  After all, she's only a nuisance."

"Ms. Ayeka-"  But Tenchi was unable to finish his sentence because an odd sound coming from outside interrupted him.

Everyone ran out to see what the sound could be, was it another spaceship about to crash land in the lake?  What they saw left them speech less.  There was a red convertible, black leather interior, pulling up to the Masaki house.  Inside was a very happy looking Ryoko with a very good-looking guy.  For one split second Tenchi thought Ryoko must have met someone and eloped but quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind.  Someone wouldn't steal Ryoko away from him, would they?

"Thanks for the ride, Adonis.  I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing.  It was very nice meeting you Ryoko."  Adonis said with a smile that could rival that of Tom Cruise.

And the red convertible (black leather interior) sped away.  Ryoko turned around to see everyone with their mouths hanging open and shocked expressions on their faces.

"What's up?"

Everyone fell over.

Inside the Masaki house…

"You're going to what?"  exclaimed Tenchi.

"You…you"  Ayeka said as she passed out cold.

"Yep, I'm going to be a model!"

End of Chapter 1:  thought I'd write a quick Ryoko gets Tenchi story.  I kind of hit a small road block with my other story "Power of a Goddess"  So what do you all think of this story?  Might be cute huh?!

So what dreams were bothering Ryoko?  Who is this Adonis guy, and is he competition for Tenchi?  What's life going to be like for Ryoko as a model?  And will Tenchi be…JEALOUS!    


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC.

Author's note:  Thanks for the great reviews!  Seems like you guys like romance/comedy a lot.  Hope this meets everyone's expectations!

Chapter 2:

Ryoko woke up early to get ready for her…date?  No, a business meeting with Adonis.  She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror…

'Not bad, but I think I'll wear my pink dress for this occasion.'  Thought Ryoko as she phased into her pink dress.  The last time she had worn it and gotten all dressed up it had been for Tenchi but now it was for herself…or maybe it was for Adonis.  'I wonder if Adonis will like my outfit?  Tenchi didn't even say anything to me the last time I wore it.'  Ryoko sighed.

Ryoko phased downstairs for breakfast where everyone was already seated.

'I must have taken longer to get ready than I thought.'  Ryoko thought to herself, and then blushed slightly when she thought of Adonis.  'Maybe this is a date?'  Ryoko giggled to herself.

Tenchi gave Ryoko a perplexed look.  'What could Ryoko be thinking about?  It better not be about that guy she met yesterday.'  This thought surprised Tenchi, though.  Why would he care if Ryoko…found someone?  'I don't know what she would see in him anyways.'  But then a nagging voice in Tenchi's head replied. 'Well, he's rich, handsome, has a convertible (red, black leather interior), built, a good dresser' Tenchi willed these thoughts to go away as Ryoko took a seat next to him.

"So when are you meeting this guy to talk about your modeling?"  Tenchi asked Ryoko.

"Well, late this afternoon for an early dinner.  There's this French restaurant he wants to take me to.  It's called _Le Refuge._"

"French food in Japan?  Who does this guy think he is?"  Asked Tenchi.

"Well, he's an agent, a _top_ agent for Le Fay magazine."

"A _top agent_" scoffed Ayeka.  "I doubt this guy is really an agent.  He's probably one of those guys that take pictures for those dirty magazines!  That would be perfect for you, Ryoko, seeing as you're such an exhibitionist!"

"Shut up Princess!  He represents a real magazine.  See, he gave me his card!"  Ryoko said handing Ayeka Adonis's business card.  "You just wait and see I'll be on all the magazine covers in no time.  Adonis said I'm beautiful!"

"Hahahahah!  You beautiful?  You're just a demon.  Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?  I mean look at you hair!  It's all spiky and the color-it's just plain weird!  Any guy that would say you're beautiful must want to get in your skirt!"

Ryoko was fuming at this point.  Tenchi had already ducked for cover under the kitchen table.

BOOM 

Ryoko had released a blast at Ayeka and decided not to hold back.  Ayeka went flying to the other side of the room where she slammed into a fish tank.  Luckily the fish tank was there to soften the blow?

Ayeka was soaking wet.  She looked just like a drowned rat.  Tenchi couldn't help but smile as he tried to suppress a laugh.  Soon the whole table was laughing at the soaking wet Ayeka, or should I say the drowned-rat.

"Why don't you go look in the mirror Princess?  I think a hair or two just may be out of place!"  Ryoko said as she broke down laughing.  Ayeka's hair was sticking up at odd angels.  Ayeka was beginning to turn bright red and she clutched her fists in anger.

"Hey Sasami why don't you make stewed tomatoes for dinner tonight."  And then motioning towards Ayeka.  "We seem to have an abundant supply!"

"Why you!  You'll pay for that demon!"  Ayeka said as she began to gather her logs.

"Ha! I hate to break this to you princess but those stupid logs of yours can't hurt me!"  Ryoko said as she just phased out of the logs grasp.

"Come back here, you…you demon whore!"  Ayeka spat as she tried to block off Ryoko's exit.

"Ha, you really are a bright one princess?  I don't have to use the front door to leave."  Ryoko said as she readied to teleport.

"You won't get away from me so easily!"  Ayeka said as she prepared a blast to send at Ryoko.  But by the time she released the blast, to where Ryoko was, she was no longer there.

BOOM 

The entire dining room was blasted to bits.

"Ayeka," Tenchi began from under pile rubble.

"Yes, Lord Tenchi?"

"I want take back what I said the other day, I don't want Ryoko to act more like you after all," Tenchi said passing out.

Meanwhile in Tokyo…

Ryoko was walking around window-shopping once again…

She stared into one shop window and saw the perfect little black dress.

'If I wore that I bet I could make Tenchi have more than a nosebleed!'  Ryoko thought smiling to herself.

"Well, hello again.  You aren't planning on punching that window are you?"  A voice asked.

Ryoko turned around to see Adonis.

"Adonis, hey.  What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to meet with one of Le Fay's top models but she canceled our appointment."

'Who would cancel having lunch with Adonis?!'  Ryoko asked herself.  "Oh, well I haven't had lunch yet either.  Window shopping sure works up an appetite."

"Did you see anything you liked?"

"Well," Ryoko began looking longingly at the little black dress in the window.  Before she knew what was happening Adonis was dragging her into the store.

"My friend here would like to try that dress on, please."  Adonis said in a commanding voice.  The sales clerk had a look of recognition in his eyes and immediately began to get the dress down for Ryoko.

"Wait, Adonis I can't.  I don't have any money remember."  Ryoko said in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry about it Ryoko.  Consider it my gift to you."

"Gift?"

"Yeah, haven't you ever received a gift?"  Adonis asked in a sarcastic voice.  But then seeing Ryoko's expression.  "You can't be serious?!"

"I…I've never gotten a gift before."  Ryoko admitted looking at the ground.

For a moment Adonis could think of nothing to say.  'How bad off is she?  She must have a tough life to never have received a gift of any kind.'  "What about from those friends you say you live with?"

"Oh, well, they're not really my friends.  What I mean to say is…I consider them my friends but I don't know if they like me.  You see all of us girls are staying at this guy's house…his name is Tenchi…he's the guy I'm in love with.  All the other girls living there are in love with Tenchi too.  So you see, we are all each other's rivals for Tenchi's affections."

"So let me get this straight.  You're in love with Tenchi but there are several other women living in his house also trying to win his affections?"

"Yep, that about sums if up?"

"Who does this guy think he is?"

'Where have I heard that before?'  Ryoko thought to herself smiling.

"He must be very good looking to have so many girls after him."

"Actually he's pretty average compared to someone like you" Ryoko said before she realized what she was actually saying.  Ryoko blushed madly but continued.  "I mean all of us girls have our own reasons for loving him.  Ayeka loves him because she used to be in love with her brother and Tenchi is her brother's grandson.  Mihoshi loves Tenchi because he saved her life this one time.  Washu loves Tenchi because he has…potential.  And I love him because I fell in love with him watching him grow up.  He was also the first person to ever be nice to me."

"You watched him grow up?  Like a life-time friend?"

"Something like that."

"And you say he was the first person to be nice to you?  But how so?  If he's never given you a gift or anything what has he done to be nice?"

"Well…um…he…well…"  Ryoko was trying to think of a time Tenchi was nice to her…"Well he's never done anything too bad to me…although this one time he said he hated me."

Adonis stood there in shock.  'How could someone as lovely as Ryoko let herself be treated this way.  I don't like this guy that Ryoko says she's in love with.  If she's staying at his place the least he could do is be nice to her and maybe get her something on her birthday.  I wonder how far this guy goes in mistreating Ryoko…'

"Ryoko are you happy staying at his house?"

"Well, yeah.  I'm in love with Tenchi and at least I get to be around him by living there."

"I see.  So you say that Tenchi is a very average boy huh?  Is he the shy type?"

"Yeah, that about sums up Tenchi's personality.  He's shy and doesn't know much about woman.  I think that maybe he finds my advances intimating or maybe he just doesn't find me attractive."

"I think that would be next to impossible.  But let me help you with something."  Adonis said while pulling out a copy of Le Fay magazine.  He flipped through the pages until stopping on one.  "Here, let me show you examples of the two basic types of girls.  You have the spunky, punky, hot chick."

Ryoko looked over to see a girl with spiky red hair kinda like hers and a tight, black, tube-dress.  

"And here we have the wholesome type"

Ryoko looked over to see a girl with green eyes and short black hair, in a kaki skirt and black shirt.

"Most shy guys go for the _wholesome _type.  I could help you look more wholesome if you'd like.  I think you'd really shock and most likely impress this guy Tenchi if you came home looking less punky and more sophisticated."

"You really think so?"

"I know so.  Our first stop will be to get your hair done.  Let's go to this place called _Silhouette Hair Design.  _They do a really good job there."

One hour later…

"Wow, I never new my hair could look so good straightened and dyed black."  Ryoko exclaimed looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, the color certainly brings out your eyes, which are truly amazing by the way."

"Thank you"  Ryoko said blushing.

"The dye is demi-permenant so should last a couple of months."  The hairdresser told Ryoko while doing the finishing touches on her new do.  Ryoko's hair was kept long and had face-framing layers.

  ****

"Wow, look at the time, I guess we can go to our early dinner at Le Refuge now."  Ryoko said.

"Sure thing."

The two walked over to Le Refuge.  They were seated a once, Adonis had made a reservation in advance.

"So what kind of things do we talk about in a _meeting_?"  Ryoko asked while eating some lemon-sautéed veal.

"Well, I need to know a little bit about yourself so I can see how much time you can devote to modeling.  Also I need to know that your living conditions are ok because our models need their beauty sleep.  Do you think that the place you live in now has sufficient accommodations?"

Ryoko was drinking some water when he asked her this and spit it all out.  'Sufficient accommodations?!  I sleep on a rafter!'  Ryoko thought as she tried to compose herself.

"Ryoko are you ok?"  Adonis asked worriedly.

"Well…you see…I kind of…sleep on a…a…"

"Couch?"

"Sure.  Yeah, I sleep on the couch.  I don't know if you'd consider that ok?"

"Well, it's not the best thing for you but it'll have to do for now.  You could always stay at my place until I get the company to give you your own apartment."

"Leave Tenchi!  No, I would never want to do that!"

'Wow, I've never been turned down on that offer before.  This girl has it bad!  Hmmm I never knew love could run so deep.'  "Well, if you ever change your mind you know where to come."

"Alright."

"So Ryoko are you free tomorrow, I wanted to bring you by the studio and see what they think of you."

"Yes, tomorrow would be just fine with me."

"Ok and once they see you I know they'll love you!  Then it's just a matter of the right clothes, make-up, and you already have a wonderful new hair style."

"But how am I going to pay for all of that?"

"Well, we get to take pictures of you for our magazine and in return we provide you with everything you need to look your best!"

"Wow, that's some deal"

"Hehe I'm glad you think so.  Most of our models start demanding cars among other things"

"Cars!"

"Yeah, that's why I was test driving that convertible the other day.  I have another one that I need to try out today if you'd let me take you home again."

"Wow, sure thing.  What does this one look like?"

"You'll see."

  ****

"Wow! This is amazing!"

"Thought you'd like this one."

The convertible Adonis had this time was midnight blue, tan leather interior.  It was a Porsche Boxster.

"It's so beautiful too!"  Ryoko exclaimed admiring the car.

"Not as beautiful as you!"  Adonis said.

Ryoko began to blush madly.  Going from receiving insults all the time to receiving this many complements was still taking a lot of getting used too.

Mean while at the Masaki house…

Everyone was seated at dinner.

"Where's Ryoko?"  Tenchi asked while sipping some Misu soup.

Ayeka broke her chopsticks in half.  "Who cares!  After what that woman did to me this morning I wouldn't care if she ever came back"

"Now, Ms. Ayeka we all know you don't mean that."

"Oh, but I do."  Ayeka said nodding her head furiously in the most sincere voice she could muster.

Tenchi sweat-dropped.

Vroooom  Vroooom 

"Hey that must be Ryoko now"  said Tenchi getting up from his spot at the table and running to the door.

Adonis was getting out of the car to let Ryoko out.

"What are you doing?"  Ryoko asked as she struggled with her seat belt.

"Every gentleman opens the car door for a lady."  Adonis replied.  "Especially for such a lovely lady"

At this point Ryoko was a scarlet color.

"Here, let me help you with your seat belt"  Adonis began as he reached over to help undo the belt.

"Oh, ok"  Ryoko said as he reached his hands over…

"I think Ryoko can undo her seat belt by herself!"  came a voice.

Ryoko and Adonis turned to see a fuming Tenchi.  Smoke seemed to be coming out of his ears and his face was turning red.

"What's up with him?"  asked Adonis knowingly.

"Who knows."  Responded Ryoko.

Tenchi fell over.

 ****

"Good bye Adonis!  See you tomorrow!"  Ryoko called as she waved good-bye to Adonis.  He flashed her one of his prize-winning smiles as he drove away.

"So Tenchi wuz up?"

Tenchi had gotten back up off the ground and went over to stand by Ryoko as he watched Adonis drive away.

"So what did you two talk about at your business dinner?"  asked Tenchi.

"Well…we talked about how if don't have sufficient accommodations here I could go and stay with him at his place."  Responded Ryoko waiting for Tenchi's reaction.

"You…you told him you don't have a room?!"

"Well, actually I lied and said you let me sleep on the couch.  But yeah, the truth is I don't have a room.  Isn't that right Tenchi."

"Well, uh, I don't remember asking you to stay here so that's probably why you never got a room."

"I see, so you don't want me to stay here is that it?!"

"No, that's not it.  I was just trying to figure out why you don't have a room that's all.  I guess it's because you never asked." 'Stupid!  Stupid!  Why do I always stick my foot in my mouth!'

"Well…I always thought I'd be spending my nights in your room Tenchi"  Ryoko said as she seductively smiled at Tenchi while batting her eyes.

"Yeah, well"  Tenchi began as he and Ryoko started back into the house.  "AH!  What happened to your hair!"  Tenchi exclaimed.  In the dark outside he hadn't noticed the change in Ryoko's hair color but now that they were inside…(guys can be so oblivious)

"Don't you like it Tenchi?"  Ryoko asked giving Tenchi puppy-eyes.

Once Tenchi got over the initial shock he noticed how…nice she looked with black hair.  Her golden eyes really showed up and her pale skin looked silky white.  Tenchi just stood there staring at her until Ryoko waved a hand in front of his eyes trying to get his attention.

"Hey, earth to Tenchi!  Tenchi snap out of it!  You act like you've never seen a beautiful woman before?"

"I uh…"

"Oh come on Tenchi…why don't you give me a compliment for once."  Ryoko said as she swung her hips while walking up to Tenchi…

Ayeka had been sitting at the dinning room table watching this exchange and was about to explode.

"Ms…Ms. Ryoko what do you think you are doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Princess?  I'm trying to seduce Tenchi.  Gesh!  You can be so slow sometimes.  Can't she Tenchi."

"Well yeah…"  Tenchi began before he realized what he was agreeing to.

"Oh!  You demon, I've been waiting all day for this!"  Ayeka said as she powered up her logs.

"Bring it on Princess!"  Ryoko said as she gathered energy in her hands.

"Please Ladies"

Both girls turned to give Tenchi an evil look.

"Uh, never mind, I think I'll just go to bed then"  Tenchi said as he began to walk up the stairs.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell this demon-woman to leave this house!"  Ayeka said as she used her logs to stop Tenchi in his tracks.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing Princess?  Get those logs away from my Tenchi!"

"He's not your Tenchi!"  Ayeka said as she unconsciously began sending power into her logs.

"Tenchi!"  Ryoko yelled as she teleported to Tenchi's side, grabbed him and teleported them both to his room.

A load **BOOM **was heard from downstairs.

"Hahahahaha!  That stupid princess is no match for us right Tenchi?"  Ryoko said turning to Tenchi.

"Uhhh…"  Tenchi moaned trying to get up.  "Hey, Ryoko, what are you doing in my room?!"

"Fine, fine, I was just leaving.  And Tenchi is it ok if I sleep on the couch tonight?  Adonis said I should get a good night's rest for tomorrow.  They're gonna start taking pictures."

"Of course you can sleep on the couch.  I'll talk to Washu tomorrow about having a room added onto  the house"  'I'm beginning to realize how much Ryoko depends on me for things.  After all, it was I that let her out of the cave, she is my responsibility.'  

"Oh, but I don't want to impose.  If it's too much trouble I can just go and stay with Adonis-"  

"NO!  I mean no that won't be necessary"  Tenchi said cutting Ryoko off.  'There is no way that I'm letting Ryoko stay in that guy's house.  I know exactly what they'd end up doing together!'

"Well, I'm leaving now Tenchi."

"Goodnight Ryoko"

And just as Ryoko was walking out the door.  On an after thought, "Ryoko…you um…look nice…with your new look"  Tenchi stammered.

Ryoko turned around to flash him a big smile.

"I know Tenchi!  Adonis already told me!"  Ryoko said with a wink as she walked out the door.  Leaving a very confused Tenchi to think about what she had just said.  

'That's weird, normally if I gave her a complement she would try something on me…but she didn't.  Could it be that I want her to try something on me?  Naw, it's always so annoying when comes up behind me and I can feel her breasts up pressing up against my back….so close to me…her soft skin right against mine…Ack!  What am I thinking!  I better be careful, or I'm going to give myself a nose bleed!'  Tenchi thought to himself but little did he know that a nosebleed was the least of his worries…it seemed that Tenchi's lustful thoughts had awoken "little Sword Tenchi".

End of Chapter 2!

So what's going to happen to Ryoko at her first photo shoot?!  Will Tenchi give Ryoko a room, finally?!  Will Ayeka allow it?  Hmmm and is Adonis starting to have feelings for Ryoko.  Has the lady-killer finally met the one woman he wants?  Watch out Tenchi, after all we all know that you can't hold a candle to someone as cute, handsome, fun, etc. as Adonis. Lol! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC.

Chapter 3:

Ryoko was sleeping on the couch downstairs…

The Dream…

Ryoko found herself trapped in the cave once more.

"What?  How did I?  Tenchi?  Tenchi where are you?"  Ryoko called into the darkness.

There was no response.

Then Ryoko remembered that she could project her astral-form in order to get outside of the cave and take a look around.  That way Ryoko could see what was going on, and give her a clue as to why she was locked in the cave once more.

Ryoko floated around, stretching the limits of how far she could travel in her astral form, the farthest she had ever managed to get was right outside the cave, but today she managed to go just a little further.  What she saw was not a pretty sight.  Ayeka and Tenchi were talking in front of the tree, Funaho.

"Tenchi…"

"Ayeka…"

"How long had it been since I came here looking for my brother?"  Ayeka said while placing a hand on the tree-ship.

"About 6 months, Ayeka."

"I see.  My ship, Ryu-Oh, is almost fully formed again, you know."

"I do."

"That means I'll be leaving Tenchi.  Back to Jurai…"

"Ayeka…"

"Please Tenchi I…I know you don't want to assume the throne.  I on the other hand have no choice.  If I did, I would choose to stay here with you, Lord Tenchi."

"Ayeka I don't want you to go."

Ayeka was taken by surprise by the comment, "You don't?"

"Ayeka…I think I've fallen in love with you."

Ryoko, who was observing the scene, couldn't believe what she had just heard.  Tenchi had just said he had fallen in love with the prissy princess.  How could this have happened?  Where was she?!  Why wasn't she there?!  Why wasn't she ever let out of the cave?!

"Tenchi!"  Ryoko cried flying up to Tenchi.  She was about to grab onto him but her hands just passed through him.  "_Tenchi…_"

"Tenchi, I want you to know that I love you too."  Ayeka said with a delicate smile and a slight blush.

"_Ayeka_…"

"_Tenchi_…"

The two spoke each other's name as they leaned in for a kiss.

Ryoko watched on in horror.  There was nothing she could do, but watch.

"No Tenchi!  Please!"  Ryoko pleaded, but he still couldn't hear her.  "Please no…_don't break my heart this way…_"  Ryoko said in a weak voice as she collapsed to her knees.

Ayeka and Tenchi kissed each other passionately.

Ryoko's eyes welled up with tears.

'I…I won't let myself care.  I won't.'  Ryoko told herself firmly.  But no matter how hard Ryoko tried to convince herself that she didn't have to care, that she didn't need Tenchi's love, the sad truth was that she did.  

"_Tenchi…_TENCHIIIIIIII"

End of dream.

Ryoko awoke in a cold sweat from her dream.  She was also gasping for breath.

'It was a dream.  Tenchi hasn't really chosen Ayeka has he?'  Ryoko thought panicking to herself.  She had this dream before, a few nights ago.  But this time it seemed so real.  She just had to check on Tenchi…just to make sure a certain princess wasn't in his bed along with him, that Ryoko was still apart of his world, at least until he chose.

Ryoko phased into Tenchi's room, failing to notice the tears in her eyes.  Ryoko walked over to see Tenchi's sleeping form.  She crept closer to peer at his face as he slept, he looked so peaceful.  Ryoko sighed with relief, there was no princess in his bed, and he was alone for now.

Tenchi stirred in his sleep as one of Ryoko's tears hit his face and turned in her direction.  He then began to slowly opened his eyes…

"Ryoko?"

"Tenchi…I uh…I'm sorry Tenchi.  _It's just I had a bad dream._"  Ryoko finished weakly, as she began to back out of the room.  'He probably won't believe me…'

"A bad dream?"  Tenchi questioned, deep down he was happy to find Ryoko sneaking into his room.  'Hmm she hasn't tried to seduce me in a while.  I wonder if she's ok…'

"Ryoko are you ok?"

Ryoko was surprised by Tenchi's question.  Did he care about her?  It all seemed so foreign to her.  Tenchi usually only seemed to care when Ryoko was in a life or death situation, any other time he always pushed her away.  Ryoko decided to be honest with her feelings.  She had been able to do this a lot lately since her assimilation with Zero.

"No Tenchi, I'm not ok.  The dream…it was a nightmare.  I don't know what I would do if that dream…came true"  Ryoko managed to say while looking at the ground.

"Ryoko… do you want to…talk about?"  Tenchi finished lamely, he was clueless as to how he needed to comfort Ryoko.  He couldn't just go over there and throw his arms around her and let her cry into his chest could he?!  'What if I did?'  Tenchi asked himself.

Ryoko was giving him a searching look as he thought about what to do.

"I really don't want to talk about it Tenchi.  I don't want to remember. I'll just go now"  Ryoko was done with showing her feeling.  She couldn't just let herself breakdown in front of Tenchi.  Could she?  The two stood there looking at each other, both wondering what to do.  Then suddenly, like clockwork, the both of them went to each other.  Tenchi brought Ryoko into his strong arms and embraced her.  Ryoko just snuggled up against him until the barriers around her heart couldn't stay up any longer.  She began to cry into his chest.

"_I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you."  _Ryoko sobbed out.

"Ryoko, you won't lose me.  I'm here…"  Tenchi trailed off.  'I'll always be here for you Ryoko.  If only I could say that out load.   Then maybe you wouldn't seek solace with Adonis.  I'm such a coward.  If only I made my choice, then I could have the girl I love all to myself, I wouldn't have to share her with anyone.'  Tenchi thought while getting pissed at himself.  Maybe if he just told Ryoko how he felt?  The problem was he didn't really know how he felt either, he was slowly beginning to figure it out, though.  'Maybe if I just tell her what I do know?  That I care about her…as a friend.'  Tenchi thought.  He decided this wouldn't be what Ryoko needed to hear, like a declaration of his love for her, but it would have to do for now.

"Ryoko…"

"Yes Tenchi…"

"There's something I want to tell you.  But I don't want you getting the wrong idea either"

"What is it Tenchi?"  Ryoko questioned hopefully, starring into his eyes.

"Well," began Tenchi.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"  A load and obnoxious voice yelled.

It was Ayeka.

Tenchi and Ryoko realized the predicament that they were in.  They looked pretty bad at the moment.

Here they were in a tender embrace and here comes Ayeka to ruin the moment.  As always…

"It's none of your business, Princess."  Started Ryoko.

"None of my business?!  How dare you, you demon!  Get away from lord Tenchi this instant, or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else this!  Azaka!  Kamidake!"

"Yes Princess"  Both guardians said as they materialized into Tenchi's room.

"I want you to attack Ryoko!"

"But…"  started the guardians.

"Do it now!  Why must you always hesitate to attack her!  She's nothing to be concerned about. She's just one of Washu's defective experiments!  She's not even human!"

"Ayeka…"  Tenchi starred in disbelief, she could be so cruel sometimes.  'Why must she say such things.  Ryoko is not an experiment…'

What Ayeka had said to Ryoko had hit a little too close to home.  A few tears came to Ryoko's eyes, but because of her many years of training with Kagato to hide her emotions, she quickly got them to go away.  Ryoko put on her mask of confidence and indifference.  She seemed to be unaffected by Ayeka's harsh comments.  But Tenchi saw through this…'Why must she always put on some sort of mask?'  Tenchi asked himself.  But he knew the answer, whenever Ryoko showed her feelings something like this would happen.  Her emotions always seemed to be used against her.

"Bring it on Princess!"  

The two guardians flew towards Ryoko and activated their energy shield, trapping her.

"Do it now!"  Ayeka commanded, as the guardians began to send waves of electricity through Ryoko.  "Hahahahaha!  This time you will feel pain Ryoko.  I made sure that the energy that they send through you matches that of Sword Tenchi!  This time you won't just get tickled!  Hahahahaha!"

"AHHHHHHHHH"  Ryoko began to scream in pain, she hadn't anticipated Ayeka's change in strategy or else she would have just phased away before the guardians could trap her.  Now she was at Ayeka's mercy…she couldn't even clear her mind enough to form the one word she so desperately wanted to say…_Tenchi_.

"Ayeka stop it!  You're hurting her!"  Tenchi pleaded to Ayeka when he realized what was happening.  He just couldn't believe that Ayeka would intentionally hurt Ryoko like this.  Even Ryoko never intentionally hurt Ayeka…when they had fought Kagato Washu had told Tenchi how Ryoko held back from using her full strength so Ayeka wouldn't get blasted to bits.  Ayeka never even said _thank you_, and now here she was taking advantage of Ryoko's moment of carelessness.

"AYEKA STOP IT NOW!"  Tenchi yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Tenchi…"  Ayeka began turning to Tenchi, as if she noticed he was there for the first time.  She saw the anger in his eyes, the way he was clenching his hands into fists.  She knew she had hurt him, and she was sorry.

Ayeka commanded the guardians to release Ryoko, "Azaka!  Kamidake!  Release Ryoko at once"

"Yes, mam!"  The guardians said as they instantly released Ryoko.  Ryoko fell to the ground with a thud.  Tenchi was immediately at her side.

"Ryoko are you ok?"

"Sure Tenchi…"  Ryoko said in an offhand voice, hoping Tenchi would buy it.  Ryoko in truth felt like shit.  'I just need to get out of here.  I'm not giving that snobby princess the satisfaction of having bested me.  I won't let anyone see me…weak.'  Ryoko used her remaining strength to stand and face Ayeka.

"Is that all you got princess?  Really, I thought you were more powerful than that, but to have to use your guardians to attack me.  That's really low princess.  Why don't you fight me one on one for once.  But I suppose that would be too _honorable_ for your taste.  And you call yourself Royalty, I know pirates that have more honor in their pinky than you do in your entire body!"

"Ohhh I'll fight you one on one, you devil-woman!"

"Ayeka please."  Tenchi interjected, didn't Ayeka realize Ryoko was just acting.  Didn't anyone else see through Ryoko's façade.  Didn't anyone else feel her pain?  

"But Lord Tenchi, didn't you hear what she just called me?!  I am not dishonorable.  I have to teach that filthy pirate some respect."  Ayeka said as she turned to Ryoko's direction.

But Ryoko was gone.

Her disembodied voice called out, "I'd love to stay and whoop your butt princess, but I really ought to catch up on my beauty sleep, I have to look my best for tomorrow.  See you tomorrow, Tenchi dear."

"Why you, demon!  Come back here this instant"  Ayeka demanded, but her demand was unheeded.

"Um Ayeka."

"Yes Lord Tenchi"

"Could you get out of my room"  Tenchi bluntly stated, while opening the door for Ayeka.

"Of course, Lord Tenchi.  Sorry to have disturbed you, but at least I stopped that Ryoko woman from harassing you in the middle of the night.  I mean what was she thinking?!"

"She wasn't harassing me Ayeka.  She had a nightmare and came to me for..."  'Comfort?  Love…'

"You expect me to believe that?!  Sometimes Tenchi you can be really thickheaded.  Can't you see she was just using that as an excuse to get into your room."

"Ayeka I don't care what you think"  And with that Tenchi slammed the door in Ayeka's face.  (Take that Ayeka!)

Meanwhile…

"That prissy princess, just had come and ruin everything didn't she.  Finally I open up to Tenchi, and he opens up to me and then…and then…nothing.  I wonder what it was that he was going to say to me?  Hmmm I doubt it was what I wanted him to say…_Ryoko I love you_.  But maybe it was something sweet like _Ryoko I'm sorry you had a bad dream _that would totally be something Tenchi would say.  Ryoko thought smiling to herself.  Maybe tomorrow Tenchi would tell her what he didn't get to say.  Until then Ryoko needed to sleep…

The next day…

Everyone was seated at breakfast, except for Ryoko…

In one of the bathrooms….

"Hmmm I don't know what I should wear!" Ryoko said as she started pulling her hair out.  She wanted to look her best for Adonis…no her first photo shoot she mentally corrected herself.  'Although he is kinda cute…hey, did I just think that.'  Ryoko shook her head as she cleared her thoughts.  'I know I'll wear the little black dress Adonis bought me!'  Ryoko quickly phased into her new dress, which she had already stored in subspace.  'I look goood'  Ryoko told herself as she admired her reflection in the full-length bathroom mirror.  Maybe she'd actually believe she was good looking one day.  Although it would probably take Tenchi saying it for her to believe it.  'Ayeka had said…who care what she thinks!  Adonis says I'm beautiful and thinks I'd make a good model and so I'll believe him!"  Ryoko told herself.  She then phased downstairs for breakfast and to wait for Adonis to pick her up.

"Hi everyone"  Ryoko greeted materializing next to Tenchi.

Tenchi slightly blushed at Ryoko's closeness, and turned red when he saw what she was wearing.  She was wearing a very form fitting, little black dress.  The dress showed off Ryoko's curves nicely.  Tenchi gulped, 'How can she have this affect on me this early in the morning'  Tenchi decided to try and cross his legs…

"Could you pass the Wasabi, Tenchi dear."  Ryoko said.

"Sure Ryoko."  Tenchi said smiling at Ryoko and trying not to look at her cleavage.

Tenchi got the Wasabi and handed it to Ryoko…their hands touched and Ryoko blushed slightly.

Ayeka who had been watching, stood up from her place at the table, "Ms. Ryoko!  Do you really have to start your scheming this early in the day!"

Ryoko quickly took the Wasabi from Tenchi and glared at Ayeka.  

"For your information, _princess._  I wasn't scheming."

The two glared daggers at each other until… 

BEEP BEEP HONK HONK 

"Oh that's my ride.  See you Tenchi!"  Ryoko said as she gave Tenchi a quick peck on the cheek before phasing outside.

Ayeka was left in hysterics.

Tenchi was left passed out cold.

"What's going on in there?"  Adonis asked as load explosion was heard coming from the house.

"Nothing, so what car do we get to test drive today?"  Ryoko asked excitedly.

"It's a BMW convertible, black, red racing strips, black leather interior."

"Ohhhhhh"

  ****

Ryoko and Adonis made record time getting to the studio.

"This is le Fay Tower."  Adonis said while motioning to a gigantic office building.

"Wow!"  Ryoko said looking at the building in awe.  It was mostly glass and at the top in red letters was "Le Fay Tower".

"Well don't just stand there.  Let's get going."

The two entered the building, Adonis opening the door for Ryoko, of course.

"Good morning Mr. Adonis"

"Good morning"

"Morning sir, pleasant weather we're having"

"Indeed"

"Good morning sir, how are you doing today?"

"Fine thank you"

"Wow you know everyone here don't you?"  Ryoko asked turning to Adonis with a look of awe.

"Yes, I suppose I do."  

Just then a 6ft tall blonde walked by and winked at Adonis as she passed.  "Hi Adonis."  She said smiling sweetly.

"Alicia how nice to see you."

"Alicia?  Who is she?"  Ryoko asked eyeing the blonde.

"Oh, just one of the models that works here.  That's all.  Let's go to the studio, everyone's dying to meet you."

"Ok."

  ****

Ryoko and Adonis entered the studio.

"Everyone, this is Ryoko."

As soon as everyone heard Adonis speak they all turned around and started taking pictures of Ryoko and Adonis.

Adonis laughed sheepishly, "I don't think you'll need any pictures of me.  Just concentrate on Ryoko"

Everyone began doubling their efforts taking pictures of Ryoko.

"I guess they like you Ryoko"

Ryoko was in shock, all these people were taking pictures of her.  She didn't even do hair and make-up yet!  Well it was a good thing she decided to spend a little more time on her appearance this morning.  Ryoko just smiled, getting into it.

A few hours later…

"Work it!  That's it!  Work it baby!"  A cameraman was telling Ryoko as she posed for several shots.  She was wearing a red tube dress, with red high heals.  There were two fans blowing Ryoko's hair making it look like she was outside on a breezy day.  

"Watch out coming through"  A small boy was walking past with a huge bucket of water.  One of the other models had requested a bucket of Evian to soak her feet in and he was taking it to her room.  "Watch out.  Excuse me.  Pardon me"  the boy continued until he tripped over one of the camera connection cords and accidentally flung the bucket of water at Ryoko.  The bucket of water emptied as it flew through the air and completely drenched Ryoko.  Everyone stood in shock, what was Ryoko's response going to be?  The last time something like this had happened was when the same boy had accidentally spilled his coke on a model, and she had gone wild, but this was whole bucket of water.

To everyone's surprise Ryoko started laughing.

"Ahahahahah whew!  It was getting to hot in here anyways!  Thanks kid!"

Everyone fell over.

"So got anymore buckets of water you can throw on me?  It was sooo refreshing"  Ryoko said as she began to work her fingers through her wet hair.

"That's it!"  The cameraman said as he began to take pictures of Ryoko again.  "This is what we'll use for our magazine cover!  Come on work it baby!"  The cameraman encouraged.

"Alight, now we're talking!"  The cameraman said as Ryoko began to pose in her now completely skintight red tube dress, the dress clung even closer to her body now that it was wet.  Ryoko's hair was wet, but looked textured, like she had just gone to the beach.  

Adonis walked in from having a lunch break to see a completely sopping wet Ryoko and did a double take.  He didn't think Ryoko could get any hotter than in a red tube dress, he mentally corrected himself, 'She definitely looks hotter in a _wet _tube dress'  Adonis thought smiling to himself.  No model had ever refused his charms before.  He wondered if it was too soon to make his interest known to Ryoko or not.  'Hmm I'll give her a little more time.  I know she's still into that boy, what was his name?  Ah, yes, Tenchi.  Isn't that a girl's name? If I play my cards right all that will change.  She'll choose a man like me over that sissy boy.  What woman wouldn't fall in love with a man that could give her everything…money, fame, love.'  Adonis thought to himself, he had this cat in the bag for sure.

Mean while at the Masaki house…

"On news today…le Fay Magazine announced their decision of who is to be their new cover girl!"  An announcer on TV began.

Mihoshi was on the couch watching Space Police Policeman when this special news flash occurred.

"The new model is a girl who lives in the secluded area of Okayama…her name is Ryoko…her last name has not been disclosed at this time."

The screen then began showing footage of when Ryoko and Adonis first entered the studio and everyone had started taking pictures and filming.  Apparently they had already been informed that "Ryoko" was to be their new cover girl.

"Oh, my god that's Ryoko!  Hey everyone Ryoko is on TV!"  Mihoshi shouted excitedly.  Everyone was by Mishoshi's side in almost an instant.

"Ryoko?"  Ayeka starred in disbelief, "I don't believe it.  How could they possibly pick her to be their cover-girl?!"

Tenchi was watching the screen intently, 'How could they have already chosen Ryoko to be the magazine's cover girl?  She went for he first photo shoot today?  Something's fishy about all this, and I'm going to find out what it is.'

Meanwhile back at le Fay towers...

"Wow that was some day."  Ryoko said as they walked out of the studio.

Adonis nodded his head in agreement.

"Wow, it's getting kind of late I guess I should be getting home," began Ryoko as she saw the darkening sky.

"Oh come on, everything went so good today, we really ought to celebrate."  Adonis said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well I really should be going…everyone might worry…"

"Worry?  You mean your rivals or Tenchi might worry?  You won't be missed, come on I know this great bar, let's get a drink to celebrate your first day as a model."

"I suppose you're right, I wouldn't be missed.  Let's go!"  Ryoko said entwining arms with Adonis as they walked down the street.

Back at the Masaki house, everyone was at dinner...

"Oh, come on, we might as well start dinner without her, she's not coming.  She's probably spending the night with that Adonis guy no doubt."  Ayeka said, she was getting impatient of waiting for Ryoko to return.

Tenchi looked over at Ayeka not liking what she was saying one bit, 'Ryoko wouldn't really spend the night with that guy would she?'

"But sis we should wait for Ryoko she might be here any minute"  Sasami said hopefully.

"Well, I'm hungry and I see no point in waiting for someone who isn't going to show up!"  spat Ayeka as she began to dive into her food. 

Several minutes after Ayeka started eating the rest of the family began also, it was a very quiet dinner.

Back in Tokyo, at some bar…

"Wow this sake is the good stuff!"  Ryoko said taking a swig of some sake.

"Sure is, only the best for my Ryoko"  Adonis said smiling at Ryoko.

"You spoil me"  

"I know, but it's so fun to spoil innocent little girls like you"

"I'm not a little girl"

"Oh and what are you?"

"I'm a demon"  Ryoko said smiling, showing off her fangs.  The sake was beginning to take effect, as she made that slip up.

"Hmm a hot demon"  Adonis said taking another swig of Sake and eyeing Ryoko hungrily.

"So I am"  agreed Ryoko, taking another swig.

Back in Okayama, Tenchi's room…

Tenchi was lying on his bed unable to sleep.

'I wonder where Ryoko is?  It's two in the morning and she isn't back yet.  I hope something didn't happen to her?  I don't think she'd really spend the night with Adonis…'

Then Tenchi remembered what Ryoko had told him earlier that day…

"_I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you._"Ryoko had sobbed out.

'She wouldn't just be with some guy, she wants me, not just anyone.  I think Ryoko's in trouble and I'm going to go and help her!'

End of chapter 3!

Is Ryoko really in danger?  Will Tenchi save her?  

Find out in my next chapter!

Don't forget to read and review, and feel free to share any tips or ideas!  


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC.

Author's note: "---" talking '---' thinking 

Chapter 4:

Back in Okayama, Tenchi's room…

Tenchi was lying on his bed unable to sleep.

'I wonder where Ryoko is?  It's two in the morning and she isn't back yet.  I hope something didn't happen to her?  I don't think she'd really spend the night with Adonis…'

Then Tenchi remembered what Ryoko had told him earlier that day…

"_I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you._"Ryoko had sobbed out.

'She wouldn't just be with some guy; she wants me, not just anyone.  I think Ryoko's in trouble and I'm going to go and help her!'

Tenchi silently left the Masaki house, out of fear that Ayeka would try and stop him like she always did when he had to save Ryoko.

Meanwhile back at the bar…

"Come on, give me a kisssss" slurred Adonis as he drew nearer to Ryoko.

"I already said no" Ryoko replied in a calm manner.

"Come on _please_," pleaded Adonis as he grabbed on to Ryoko's shoulders and tried to pull her closer to him.

"I said no!"  Ryoko said angrily as she pushed Adonis away from her.  Ryoko, who was just a tad drunk on sake might have pushed Adonis a little too hard…

Adonis went flying across the room into several tables before coming to a stop and sliding down the far wall.

"What a woman."  Adonis said right before he passed out.

"Opps" muttered Ryoko, when she was drunk she sometimes forgot her own strength.  'Oh well serves him right for trying to kiss me' Ryoko smiled to herself and then she looked down at the watch that Adonis had given her.  'Oh my god it's 2:15 in the morning!  I better get home.'  Ryoko thought as she teleported back to the Masaki house deciding that Adonis was a big boy and could take care of himself.

(Author's note:  Did you really think that a mere earthling would be able to take advantage of Ryoko?! LOL!)

Meanwhile at le Fay tower…

"Let me in!  I need to get in!"  Tenchi yelled as he pounded on the outside door to le Fay towers.  Soon a janitor opened the door and squinted his eyes at Tenchi for a while before speaking.

"What do ya want sonny?" Spoke the elderly janitor.

"I need to find a friend of mine, her name is Ryoko.  Have you seen her?"  asked Tenchi.

"Ryoko…oh you mean Adonis's new girl.  No haven't seen her since closing, which was hours ago.  She's probably off with Adonis now…no girl can resist his charms."  The old janitor said while smiling at Tenchi revealing his yellow teeth.

"Out with Adonis?!  Where did they go?"  Tenchi said losing his patience and grabbing on the janitor, shaking him roughly.

"Wooow ohhh let gooo of meee sonnnyyy the barrrr they went to the baaaaaar"

Tenchi stopped shaking the janitor to allow him to speak.

"The bar?  Which bar."

"Where else would the owner of le Fay towers take his girl but the best bar in town…Cloud Nine."

"Cloud Nine? Hey, wait a minute; you just called Adonis the _owner _of le Fay magazine.  I thought he was just an agent."

"That's what he tells all of the models he recruits first off to see if…well I don't know why exactly."

'Something fishy is going on and I'm going to find out what the dealio is with this Adonis guy.  First off though I have to save Ryoko!'

Tenchi ran as fast as he could until he came to Cloud Nine.  He then burst through the front door and began scanning the area for the golden-eyed beauty, one could hardly miss.

'What?  Where is she-'

Tenchi's thoughts were interrupted by a weird sound coming from behind him.

"Arrrgh!"  Adonis said as he shakily got to his feet.

"You!"  Tenchi started, then he grabbed hold of Adonis and slammed him into the wall.  "What have you done with Ryoko?"

"Easy there buddy, Ryoko went home."

"Home?"

"That's right."

Tenchi released Adonis, who from the lack of support in his drunken state fell to the floor.  "Gee, you people must workout or something…" mumbled Adonis.

Tenchi ignored this comment and decided to go on home.  Tenchi slowly and stealthily opened the front door to the Masaki house.  Since he had to take the train back it was already almost four in the morning.  He looked over at the couch and sighed in relief.  There was Ryoko sound asleep.

He quietly made his way back up the stairs so not as to disturb Ryoko.  'Well at least she's safe.  I still don't trust that Adonis guy though…'

Meanwhile on the couch one of Ryoko's golden eyes opened to see Tenchi walking back up the stairs.  'Hmmm I wonder what Tenchi *yawn* was doing…'

The next day…

Ryoko decided to start her day with a relaxing dip in the onsen.  Unluckily for her the princess was there already.

'So much for a _relaxing dip _I already feel a headache coming on' Ryoko thought to herself with a sigh.

Ayeka turned to see the scantily clad Ryoko come into the water next to her.

"Well well well look who it is.  I'm surprised to find you here so early in the morning."

"What's that supposed to mean princess?"

"Well, since you spent the night with Adonis I would have thought you'd have scrambled eggs for breakfast with him!  Aha hahahaha!"

"What are you talking about princess?  I didn't spend the night with Adonis!  We just went to Cloud Nine and had a few drinks" (a few being more than 15)

"_Cloud Nine_, you really are something…"

"It's the name of the bar you idiot" 

"I knew that.  Well Tenchi didn't even care that you might have been with Adonis, you know.  He didn't even try to _save _you like usual.  Maybe he's finally realizing that you're not worth it."

"Show's how much you know," Ryoko said while she remembered seeing a stressed out Tenchi coming home late last night.  'I wonder…did he go out to look for me?'  Ryoko felt all giddy just thinking about it.  'Tenchi came to rescue me!  Poor Adonis…I hit him pretty hard…he was the one that needed rescuing, from me!'

"What are you smiling about demon…reminiscing the wild time you had last night?"

"Shut up princess, you're idea of a wild time would be knitting or some shit like that!"

"Ohhhh I'll show you!"

Ryoko sighed, her fights with Ayeka were fun at first but now they were just plain irritating.  Not to mention the fact that she had to be careful and hold back her full power or else Ayeka would be blown to bits.  

'I doubt anyone would miss her' mused Ryoko.  However, she decided against blowing-up the princess for now and decided to phase away and go have breakfast instead.

A load *boom* could be heard coming from the onsen…

At breakfast…

Ayeka was pondering how to get back at Ryoko for this morning.  Ayeka had decided to send an electrical attack at Ryoko seeing as how it worked so well the last time.  Since her intended target was no longer there by the time she let lose her attack the only thing left to hit was water…

The result was an Ayeka with charred hair and the appearance of a barbequed, drowned rat.

"Ayeka…rough night?"  Tenchi questioned innocently.  He had heard the explosion coming from the onsen but decided to see what Ayeka would say happened.  'She got what she deserved'  

Ayeka didn't want to get on Tenchi's bad side so early in the morning by speaking out against Ryoko.  For some unknown reason Tenchi seemed to be fond of the demon.  If she was to go into one of her tirades about how he should get rid of Ryoko she figured he might decide to get rid of her instead.  'Desperate times call for desperate measures…'

"Oh, no Lord Tenchi it's just I accidentally let lose an energy attack while in the onsen that's all"

Ryoko nearly chocked on her food upon hearing this response.  'What's she up to…'

"Oh well that's too bad Ayeka.  Next time you should try and be more careful."  Tenchi said trying to suppress a grin.

Ayeka gritting her teeth, "Why I suppose you're right.  I'll try to be more careful next time, Lord Tenchi."

Ryoko went outside to wait for her ride from Adonis while Tenchi followed her.

"Ryoko," began Tenchi.

"So Tenchi what were you doing out late last night?"

"Um, I was looking for you"

Ryoko's nagging question had been answered.  'He really did want to save me.  How cute!'

"Really Tenchi?"

"Yes, I was worried about you.  I don't think you should be a model anymore.  I don't trust that Adonis guy…'

"Stop being a model?!  I don't think so Tenchi.  I'm having a lot of fun and I have a lot of freedom now too.  And just because you don't trust Adonis is no reason-"

"Why not?  Don't you love me?  If you do my opinion should mean something to you."

"Tenchi don't you dare start that.  Of course, your opinion means something to me but I'm a…a human being.  I can make my own decisions!  I don't belong to anyone…anymore!  And until you say you love me well then I don't belong to you!"

*Honk* *Honk*

"That's my ride Tenchi, I'll see you at dinner."

"No wait Ryoko there's something I need to tell you"

"It can wait until dinner"

And with that Ryoko hopped into Adonis' car and they were off.

'I still need to tell her what I found out about Adonis…'

Meanwhile in Adonis' convertible…

Adonis was wearing sunglasses with very dark lenses to hide the bags under his eyes from his hangover.  He noticed that Ryoko was being strangely quiet and decided to find out what was wrong.

"Hey what's up Ryoko?  Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing…do you remember last night?"

"Last night…no…why did something happen?  We didn't-"

"No!  I mean no we didn't.  We just went out to celebrate my first day as a model at Cloud Nine and you got piss drunk"

"I did, usually I can out drink…"  'any girl I take out to get drunk…strange…'

"hmm well I have a high tolerance"

Adonis decided to make a mental note of this.  It seemed that if he was going to get Ryoko he had to do so some other way…but how?

Adonis left Ryoko at the studio and decided to go up to his office.  What he found there was that someone was waiting for him.

The woman turned around and faced Adonis.

"Um who are you?  And how did you manage to get past security?"  asked Adonis.

"That is unimportant.  I came because I think we can help each other out."

"Help each other out?"

"Yes"

End of chapter 4!  I know way too short but at least you didn't have to wait until Thursday!  Expect an update around then too!

So who is at Adonis's office?  And how is she planning to help Adonis?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC 

Chapter 5:

Adonis left Ryoko at the studio and decided to go up to his office.  What he found there was that someone was waiting for him.

The woman turned around and faced Adonis.

"Um who are you?  And how did you manage to get past security?"  asked Adonis.

"That is unimportant.  I came because I think we can help each other out…"

"Help each other out?"

"Yes," said the woman.  "I am Ayeka, one of Ryoko's friends…"

Adonis looked at the woman before him, she was quite beautiful with long purple hair and red eyes.

"Oh, you mean one of her rivals."

"Hmm you are a smart one aren't you?  I can see you can't be easily fooled.  What if I told you I had a plan that would get us both what we wanted.  You would get your precious Ryoko and I would get my beloved Tenchi."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well…"

 ***

Meanwhile at the studio Ryoko was having some pictures taken…

"Be one with the camera baby! We got to get a load of pictures for our next issue that is going to include an interview about you."  Said an enthusiastic cameraman.

"An interview?"  asked Ryoko.

The cameraman was used to simple questions by models, "Um that's where a person is going to ask you a lot of questions about yourself."

"Questions…" Ryoko said getting slightly nervous.

The camera man noticed Ryoko's behavior, "Oh, don't worry, most of the models lie about half of the things they say in an interview."

"Oh" Ryoko responded somewhat relieved.

"Well we're done for today" the cameraman said as he began to put away some of his equipment.

Ryoko was on her way out the door when someone knocked into her.

"Sorry" Ryoko said as she looked at the person she had run into.  Her eye began to twitch…"You?!  What are you doing here Ayeka?!"

"For your information I'm here for a photo shoot."

"A photo shoot?  But you're not a model."

"As of today I am," Ayeka said smiling at Ryoko's reaction.

"What the hell are you trying to pull Ayeka!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You're up to something…"

"Ryoko you're being paranoid.  The only thing you should be worried about is your career.  Once people see my beauty your career as a model will be short lived."

"We'll see about that Ayeka.  How you intend to compete with this (Ryoko gathered her large breasts in her hands pressing them together) is beyond me!"

A vein in Ayeka's head began to pop out, "Why you!  I'll show you, you're just a low class hussy.  I am a princess, and have a refined, delicate beauty.  I plan to win the Model of the Year Award."

"_You_ win the Model of the Year award?  Ha!  Adonis said I have that cat in the bag already!"

"Well Adonis…didn't foresee a new face coming into Modeling that would be of any competition for you.  But as you can see you have some competition to worry about now."

"Ryo-ohki would be more competition that you princess!  At least she doesn't have freaky red eyes!"

"Why you" Ayeka said as she lunged at Ryoko and grabbed her hair.  Ryoko immediately grabbed on to Ayeka's pigtails.  (I wonder if the creators of Tenchi Muyo put Ayeka in "_Pig_-tails" for a reason… LOL)

The two girls fighting were beginning to draw a crowd.  Soon some reporters managed to get into the studio and began taking pictures of the two girls fighting.  Others began filming what was happening.

"CAT FIGHT!!!!!"  A voice rang out.

Adonis had been passing by the studio when he heard this and ran inside to see what was going on.

At this point Ryoko and Ayeka were rolling on the floor each trying to get the upper hand.

"Ack!  Ladies stop this at once!"  Adonis ran over to the girls and tried to pry Ryoko off of Ayeka who was already doing some serious damage to Ayeka's face.

Some other people helped pry Ayeka away also.

"Ryoko what's going on?" Adonis asked. (Like he didn't know)

"It's her!  She's one of my rivals for Tenchi!  I just can't believe this!  Who in their right mind would let that flat-chested bitch become a model?"

"Hmm I don't know.  There are so many agents working here in le Fay towers anyone of them might be Ayeka's…"

"I hate this!  And I was enjoying modeling so much and she had to ruin everything!"

Adonis put a comforting hand on Ryoko's shoulder, "You don't have to let her ruin anything" and then Adonis leaned in to whisper something in Ryoko's ear, "She is no competition for someone as beautiful as you."

Ryoko blushed at Adonis's comment and Ayeka smiled noticing this.  Her plan was working perfectly…

"Come on Ryoko why don't we leave Ayeka to her photo shoot and I take you out to lunch.  You really have to relieve some of that stress, it's not good for you."

"Well I suppose you're right"

Adonis and Ryoko left together leaving Ayeka to her photo shoot, of course not before both girls gave each other hate glares.

  ***

At a tea room somewhere in Japan…

"Mmm this is the best tea I've ever had," said Ryoko smiling.

"I knew that would help relieve your stress."

"I just can't believe Ayeka is doing this.  She always has to get involved.  You know why she's doing this don't you?"

"Uh no…"

"Well she just wants to impress Tenchi.  If she manages to beat me for the Model of the Year award Tenchi will think she's the better catch."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen.  In two weeks there is going to be the biggest runway show Japan has ever seen!  That will be your big chance to show your stuff!  I happen to know all of the top designers in the Fashion industry and one has a wild idea that I think will be perfect for you.  The theme of the clothing line is "Outer Space".

"_Outer Space…_" mumbled Ryoko.

"Yeah, doesn't that sound kewl.  You'll be like an alien beauty or a space pirate or something."

"_A space pirate…_" Ryoko said gulping.

"Yeah the clothing line is being made as we speak, I doubt Ayeka will come up with something to beat that!"

"I suppose you're right" 

"Now shall we go back to the studio?  They want to do an interview with you"

"Well ok…"

  ***

Back at the Masaki house…guess who was watching TV.

"hehehehehe" giggled Mihoshi as one person bonked another person on the head with a broom.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin.  The new super model Ryoko was seen today having a vicious cat fight with another model today at the le Fay studio…here is the footage…"

"Damn you Ayeka!"

"You stupid demon!"

"Oh my god that's Ryoko and Ayeka" mumbled Mihoshi.  "Hey guys!  Ryoko and Ayeka are on TV!"

Tenchi was walking in the door for lunch when he heard what Mihoshi had said.  

"What Ryoko _and _Ayeka…" 'This can't be good…' Tenchi ran over to the screen and his eye began to twitch with what he saw.

The two girls were on the floor at this point and Ryoko had begun to punch Ayeka in the face.

The news reporter began to speak again, "We have just found out that the model that she was fighting had just begun her career today…this also just in…apparently the two girls know each other…yes they are in love with the same guy and are rivals of some sort…ah we happen to have a picture of the lucky guy…"

Just then a picture of Tenchi appeared on screen with his name under it "Tenchi Masaki"

Tenchi starred disbelieving at the picture on screen.  How the hell did they manage to get his picture?!

"Wow Tenchi you're famous now too." Said Mihoshi.

"That's just great Mihoshi," mumbled Tenchi.  'I bet Adonis has something to do with this!'

  ***

Back at the studio Ryoko was getting interviewed…

The interview was also being filmed…

Ryoko and the interviewer were sitting across from one another.  The interviewer was a girl with flaming red hair and big green eyes.  She was wearing a red dress suit, red high heals, and bright red lipstick.  (And no it's not Washu, picture that reporter named Peggy from "The Mask")

"So Ryoko we'll be airing this interview tomorrow afternoon, a copy will also be in the next issue of le Fay magazine.  To begin, what made you want to become a model?"

"Well, I wanted to earn some extra money so that the guy I love would let me stay at his house."

"You're living with someone?"

"Yes, I live with Tenchi but so do some other girls…"

"Other girls?"

"Yes, the other girls that are in love with him"

"I see…were you always tall and beautiful?"

"I was created to look like this…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this scientist named Washu created me using her ovum and a life form called Mass."

"Ok…what do you like the most about Modeling?"

"The freedom I have now"

"You didn't have freedom before?"

"I was locked up for something I didn't do"

"Oh my! That's awful.  Well at least you're free now."

"That's for sure!"

"So do you follow any health regimen to keep looking so young and vibrant?"

"I'm never aging."

"What do you mean?  How old are you?"

"I'm 2017 years old."

"Don't you think you're a little old for Tenchi…" asked the reporter smirking, she had interviewed some airheads before but this was too much…

"Well I'm young at heart."

"So when you're not modeling what's your favorite thing to do?"

"I like to lie around and drink Sake."

"What's your goal in life?"

"To marry Tenchi and since I have cat genes I want to have a litter of little Tenchies!"

"A litter…"

"That's right."

"So who was that woman you were fighting with earlier today?"

"Oh you mean Ayeka, she's a royal bitch!"

The reporter turned to the camera man, "We may have to sensor that." And then turning back to Ryoko, "Why do you hold do much animosity towards Ayeka?"

"She's my rival for Tenchi"

"Oh so she's one of the girls also living in Tenchi's house."

"Yes"

"Does Tenchi show favoritism to any of you girls?"

"Not really…"

"Interesting…so you're telling me Tenchi has a house full of woman fawning over him and he doesn't even like one of them?"

"That's right"

"Are you sure he…likes women?"

"Oh Tenchi likes women…whenever he sees me naked he turns bright red and gets a nose bleed"

"When has he seen you naked?!"

"When he accidentally ends up in the Onesen"

"Oh…he sounds like a peeping tom to me"

"No that would be his father Noboyuki"

"How so?"

"He likes to sneak in the Onesen and film us girls"

"Oh…what is your relationship with Adonis?"

"He's my agent…"

"Do you have romantic feeling for him?"

"Romantic feelings? Well he's very sweet and he is nice to me…"

"How is he nice to you?"

"He buys me presents, he complements me…he's just really sweet."

"Does Tenchi, the man you love, also buy you presents and complement you?"

"No Tenchi never gives me complements or presents."

"Then why do you love him?"

"I fell in love with him watching him grow up"

"But he doesn't love you?"

"No…but I think that may change.  I mean I have a job and I'm independent now.  I think Tenchi will realize what he's missing."

"I'm sure he will!  I mean you are a beautiful woman Ryoko and so you are single right?"

"Well until Tenchi confesses his undying love for me, yes, I'm single."

"Well, that's important information for all those eligible bachelors out there in Japan!"

"You really think any of them would be interested in me?"

"Of course, you already have one admirer…"

"Huh?"

"Adonis silly!  By what it sounds like…presents…complements…he has a crush on you!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so…so who do you think you're going to chose if both guys admit that they love you at the same time?"

"I never thought of that"

"Well I suppose only time will tell!  Ladies and gentlemen that's all the time we have for today! That concludes our interview with Ryoko!"

And the camera turned off.

Ryoko turned to the interviewer, "So did I do alright?"

"Yes you did alright"

The interviewer wanted to jump for joy, for getting all those juicy tidbits of information…'_So Ryoko was artificially inseminated, she was in prison for a crime she didn't commit, she's 17 years old, likes Sake, her biggest rival is Ayeka for Tenchi and now in Modeling as well, that guy Tenchi that she lives with seems to be some sort of player… and most importantly it looks like Adonis has found his next victim…I'll have to make the necessary adjustments so that my interview makes since but other than that I've gotten a great interview out of her.  I'll have to interview Ayeka next!_

Just then Adonis came to get Ryoko to take her out to dinner… 

"Oh Ryoko, are you done with your interview?" asked Adonis coming in the studio.  The interviewer wasted no time in asking Adonis a few questions about his relationship with Ryoko.

"So Adonis what would you consider your relationship with Ryoko?  Is it strictly business or is there something more?  Ryoko already revealed she has "Romantic feelings" for you."

"What?!" said Ryoko upon hearing what the interviewer had just said.

"She said that?" Adonis asked excitedly.

"Yes, so Adonis how do you feel about Ryoko?"

"Well I…uh…she's really nice…" then Adonis came to his senses,  "But we really must be going.  Maybe I'll schedule an interview with you some other time.  Come on Ryoko."

"But she-"

Then Ryoko saw Adonis' stern look and gave in,  "Oh ok."

The two began walking out of the building together…

"So Ryoko did you really say you had _romantic feelings_ for me?" asked Adonis hopefully.

"Well not exactly…I just said that you're very sweet and nice to me…I mean buying me presents and complementing me all the time…no one has ever been so nice to me as you have Adonis."

"Oh Ryoko" Adonis said taking her hands in his. "You deserve so much more in life!  You deserve to be truly happy with wealth, fame…love.  I could give you all those things Ryoko"

"Adonis I don't know what to say…"

"Just think about it Ryoko…I could make you truly happy.  That boy Tenchi he doesn't deserve you!  He has the chance to have your love and yet he turns it down!  I on the other hand would never turn your love down."

"But-"

"You don't have to change for _me_ Ryoko, I like you as you are.  You changed your hair color for Tenchi and did that change his mind about you-no.  I think you looked beautiful as you were.  He just couldn't see that!  I say you go back to your natural hair color-it was what you were most comfortable with right?  Plus it gave you an otherworldly look that will be perfect for our "Outer Space" campaign."

"Actually yes I do feel a little weird with black hair although it is pretty…I think I will go back to my natural hair color tomorrow!"

"That's my girl!  Well, let's go catch dinner shall we?" Adonis said offering his arm to Ryoko.  Ryoko took it and they went to dinner.

Adonis dropped Ryoko off at the Masaki house, but not before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Ryoko entered the Masaki house blushing madly.

"Ryoko there you are" came a voice.  Tenchi was sitting on the couch, he had been waiting for her to come home.

"Oh hey Tenchi what's up" said Ryoko trying to compose herself.

Tenchi noticed she looked a little flushed…"Is something wrong Ryoko?"

"Oh, no nothing my Tenchi"  Ryoko said phasing next to him and draping her arms around his neck.

"So Ayeka told us at dinner tonight how she's become a model too"

"Can you believe her Tenchi?!  She's just doing this to try and impress you Tenchi!"

"Now Ryoko maybe she's doing this because she just wants to-"

"Humph!"

"No seriously Ryoko, and since you are modeling too, the both of you can have fun together"

Ryoko nearly choked on air.

"Fun?!  I won't have any _fun _with Ayeka being a model!"

"You should really try getting along with her…"

"How can you say that, she's so…so impossible!"

"Well all I'm saying is to give her a chance.  Ayeka has her good points too you know"

"Maybe…"

"Anyways Ryoko that's not why I was waiting for you to get home"

"Oh, why then Tenchi?"

"I want to show you something"

"Really…"  Ryoko trailed off as she suggestively rubbed a finger along his chest.

"Hey Ryoko quit it, not _that_ something_.  _Here close your eyes and I'll take you there."

"_There?_…well ok!"

Ryoko closed her eyes and Tenchi lead her to a door.  He then opened the door and led her inside.

"Ok, now open your eyes Ryoko!"

Ryoko opened her eyes and found herself in a room.

"Is this…is this?"

"Yep, Ryoko it's your own room!"

"Oh Tenchi!"  Ryoko said as she glomped Tenchi.

"Easy there Ryoko…I just wanted to make it clear to you that you're welcome here."

"Oh Tenchi that means so much to me!  Thank you so much!"

Tenchi smiled at Ryoko's reaction.

Then Tenchi stood up and got ready to leave Ryoko alone so she could get some rest.  "Well I better be off to bed, sleep well Ryoko"

"You too Tenchi"  Ryoko said as she phased into her nightgown and hopped into bed.

That night Ryoko's dreams were of her Tenchi as she slept soundly in her new bed…

End of Chapter 5!

So what's Tenchi's reaction going to be to Ryoko's interview?!  What is Ayeka going to say in hers?  What does Ayeka's plan include anyways?  Will Adonis make his unofficial marriage proposal more official?  What will happen when all of Japan finds out Ryoko's single!  Why did that interviewer call Ryoko Adonis' _next victim_?  This and more in the next chapter!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC 

Author's note:  Sorry for the wait, with Easter and everything I was sooo busy at the Florist where I work!

Chapter 6:

Ryoko awoke in her new bed and at first was confused about where she was.

'What the?  Oh yeah Tenchi gave me a room…Tenchi…' Ryoko felt all giddy inside just thinking about Tenchi and his kind gesture.  'I'm glad he actually wants me to stay' Ryoko thought while smiling to herself.  She then got ready for another day of being a model.

"Good morning everyone" Ryoko said walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning Ryoko" said Tenchi smiling.

"Well that's the first time I've seen you looking well rested" scoffed Ayeka.  "Decided to cut back on sake did we?"

Before Ryoko could retort Tenchi spoke, "Actually Ayeka Ryoko just had a good night's rest in her new room…the one I gave her."

Ayeka had been sipping some tea when Tenchi said that and spit it all out.  "What?  You actually gave that demon woman her own room?  But why?"

"Because just like everyone else-she's a guest.  And from now on I'm going to treat her more like one instead of…what did you call yourself Ryoko?"

"A freeloader" Ryoko provided.

"Yes, a freeloader, because you're not one at all Ryoko-you're my friend."

Ryoko smiled at what Tenchi had said.  Ayeka just glared daggers at her during the rest of breakfast.

*Honk*  *Honk*

"Well that's Adonis, I guess I'll catch you guys later"

But as Ryoko was going out the door she realized she was being followed.  She swiftly turned around to see Ayeka.  "What do you want Ayeka?"

"Adonis said since we live in the same house he'd give me a ride to the studio as well"

"What?"

  ***

In the passenger seat next to Adonis, Ryoko was fuming while Ayeka was sitting happily in the back seat.

"Is something wrong?" Adonis asked innocently.

"Nothing" Ryoko growled under her breath.

Once the group got to le Fay towers they split up.  Ryoko had a hair appointment to have her hair restored to its natural color while Ayeka had to go to a photo shoot.

"I guess I'll see you for lunch then?" asked Adonis.

"Sure" replied Ryoko.

Ayeka, who had been watching, smiled at how the two interacted.  She had given Adonis some _valuable _information about Ryoko and wondered how Adonis was planning on using it…

Le Fay towers was buzzing with excitement because today their first issue featuring Ryoko as the cover girl was being released.  The magazine had made its way to newsstands and various bookstores by 9:00 that morning.  With all the publicity that Ryoko had been getting the magazine was sold out by 10:00.  The picture that had been chosen for the cover was of Ryoko with sopping wet hair and her very skintight red outfit.

Meanwhile at the Silhouette Shop…

"So you want to return to your natural hair color, but not to the spikes right?" asked Ryoko's hairdresser.

"Yes I want my cyan hair color back but I was thinking maybe we could keep my hair straightened and add extensions." Replied Ryoko.

"I think that would look marvelous!"

  ***

Meanwhile back at the Masaki house…

Mihoshi was reading a magazine while giggling…

Tenchi had forgotten his gloves on his way out to the field and returned to the house to get them.  When he came inside he noticed Mihoshi laughing at something she was reading.  He smiled at Mihoshi-she was so carefree.  The gloves Tenchi was looking for happened to be on the table in front of Mihoshi, so he walked over and as he was leaning down to pick them up he caught a glance of the magazine's cover.  What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

"That's-that's" Tenchi stuttered.

"Oh yeah did you know Ryoko's picture is like on a magazine cover now Tenchi?  She must really be famous or something" smiled Mihoshi seeing Tenchi's reaction to Ryoko's picture.

Of course that wasn't why Tenchi was making such a big deal-the picture of Ryoko was very revealing.  A little too revealing for Tenchi's taste, not to mention the fact that her dress was sopping wet and skintight so didn't leave much to the imagination…

"She's all wet" Tenchi managed to say.

"Huh…oh yeah I guess you're right.  I wonder if she fell in a pool or something…or maybe she's all sweaty from doing unmentionable things will hot male models," replied Mihoshi giggling.

All Tenchi heard Mihoshi say was "unmentionable things with hot male models".  Tenchi then stormed out of the house, "I gotta go Mihoshi"

"Oh well ok bye Tenchi" Mihoshi said as she continued to read.

'I can't believe Ryoko would let that picture be public…. I mean everyone is going to see her like that…I have to go to Tokyo right away and buy all the magazine copies I can.  The fewer guys that see Ryoko's picture…looking like that…the better!'

   ***

"Whew that was a long photo shoot," sighed Ayeka walking to her new dressing room, she then felt someone tap her on her shoulder.

"Excuse me are you Ms. Ayeka Jurai?"

"Yes I am.  Can I help you with something?"  Ayeka said turning around to see a red haired woman.

"I'd like to do an interview with you if that's possible?"

"An interview" Ayeka said smiling evilly.  "But of course"

  ***

"Wow I never thought I could look this good with my natural hair color!"  Exclaimed Ryoko as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"It's my best masterpiece!"  agreed the hairdresser.

Ryoko's hair was now back to its original hair color but was kept straight.  Also hair extensions had been also added increasing the length of Ryoko's hair, her hair was now past her waist.  She still had her baby bangs though adding a touch of innocence to an otherwise very sultry haircut.

Then Ryoko felt two hands on her shoulders.  She looked behind her to see Adonis's smiling face.  "You look good enough to eat," said Adonis.

"You think so?"  

"Definitely.  So are you ready to go to lunch?"

"Is it time for lunch already?!"

"Yes you've been having your hair styled most of the morning."

"Wow I had no idea."

"We better get going…I want to take you someplace special"

"Special?"

"Mmm hmm"

  ***

"Oh come on!  Can I open my eyes yet?" whined Ryoko.

"No not yet" said Adonis.

Adonis had blind-folder Ryoko and was leading her by her two hands across a grassy lawn.  Adonis let go of Ryoko, "Ok you can open your eyes now"

Ryoko slowly opened one eye and then the other.  The sight that met her made her heart skip a beat.  They were in the famous Cherry Blossom Park in Tokyo.  There were at least 50 cherry-blossom trees surrounding them and around the park.  The trees were in bloom and the tree's sent filled the air.  Everywhere you looked you saw pick and white.  Also as the breeze blew blossoms flew through the air swirling around like dancing fairies.

"This is so-so"

"Do you like it?" Adonis asked worriedly.  Ayeka had told him of Ryoko's love for cherry-blossom trees and had decided to take her for a picnic in the park.  He also bought a very expensive bottle of sake to give to Ryoko as a present.

Ryoko turned to Adonis, tears in her eyes.  Adonis looked shocked at her reaction and wondered if he had done something wrong, but what happened next put all his worries at ease.  Ryoko glomped Adonis with a hug burying her face in his chest.

"Oh thank you so much…this is so wonderful" Ryoko managed to say as she held back her tears of happiness.  "No one has ever done something for me like this before"

Adonis smiled sighing with relief.  He enjoyed the feeling of having Ryoko in his arms like this-so vulnerable so unlike her normal tough-girl self.

"Well it's not over yet" Adonis said while releasing Ryoko.  Out of mid air he made a picnic basket along with a bottle of sake appear.

The smile on Ryoko's face got larger.  "You really know how to please a girl"

"A woman…a very beautiful, spectacular woman…" Corrected Adonis as he leaned in towards Ryoko for a kiss.

Ryoko began to lean in also but she was distracted by something that she saw out of the corner of her eye.  'What the?'  Ryoko thought as she turned around and stalked off.

Adonis, who had his eyes closed, was still leaning in to kiss Ryoko and continued to lean forward expecting her to be there and found that she wasn't.  Soon he was leaning too far over and he fell the ground, instead of kissing Ryoko he got a mouth full of grass.

'Pllaah!  Where did she go?'  Adonis asked himself perplexed while spitting out some grass.

Then a voice was heard in the distance, "Hey _you_ come back here!  Give that back!  I paid for that magazine, it's mine!"

"No way!  No one is going to see this magazine if I can help it!"  replied a voice.

'Tenchi?'  Ryoko asked herself as she watched a boy running across the park lawn with a magazine in his hand while another very angry guy ran after the "thief".

"I said give it back"

"No" Tenchi yelled looking behind him at his pursuer.  Then he ran straight into Ryoko.  The two went crashing to the ground, Tenchi on top of Ryoko.

"Agh" Tenchi said rubbing his head and then looked down to see who or what he had run into.  "Ryoko?  Your hair…it's different."

Ryoko just smiled back up at Tenchi, "Don't you like it?  Or did you prefer when I looked more…normal?"

"No I think you look really nice," Tenchi said admiring Ryoko's new do.

"Hey _you_ give me my magazine back!"  Said the man who had been pursuing Tenchi as he caught up to where Tenchi was.

"Huh?"  Tenchi asked in a daze, he was still mesmerized by Ryoko's new look.  He blushed slightly realizing he was on top of her but made no move to get off.

While Tenchi continued to stare down at Ryoko the man whom Tenchi had stolen the magazine from looked down also to see what he was so enthralled with.  The man's eyes immediately turned into two giant hearts when he saw Ryoko.

"It's you!  The woman of my dreams!  You're Ryoko!"  The man exclaimed looking into her golden-eyes.

"What?"  Tenchi questioned looking back at the man.  The man immediately flung Tenchi off of Ryoko, Tenchi went slamming into a near by tree.

"Don't mind me," Tenchi mumbled sliding to the base of the tree.

The man then helped Ryoko to her feat,  "Did that barbarian hurt you?  Allow me to introduce myself-I'm the man of your dreams!"

"Excuse me?"  Ryoko began.

The man then took Ryoko's hands in his, "Yes it is true you have found me at last!  You no longer have to be alone!"

"Uh…" Ryoko managed to get out.  'What is with this guy?'  Then Ryoko noticed the magazine that Tenchi had dropped; it was the issue of le Fay magazine where she was the cover girl.  'Oh I see…but I wonder why Tenchi decided to take this man's copy?  Hmmm…"

Ryoko, getting out of her daze, returned her attention to the man in front of her who was still rambling on about how he was Ryoko's true love, "Marry me goddess!"

"Hey wait a second if Ryoko's going to be marrying anyone it's me" came a voice.

"Adonis?" questioned Ryoko hearing his voice.  Adonis then dislodged the man's hands from Ryoko's.  

"Marry me Ryoko!"  Adonis said taking Ryoko's hands in his.

"Wha-" Ryoko questioned looking back at Adonis in confusion.

"Hey who said anything about Ryoko wanting to marry you!"  came Tenchi's voice, he had gotten off the ground the instant he heard the word "marriage" and "Ryoko" in the same sentence.  Tenchi then pulled Adonis away from Ryoko and using his Jurai strength flung him into a near by cherry-blossom tree.  Then turning to Ryoko, "Ryoko you should forget about these guys…Ryoko?"  Ryoko was no longer in front of him.  Tenchi turned to see Ryoko at Adonis' side helping him to his feet.

"Thanks Ryoko, that friend of yours sure is strong" muttered Adonis as he tried to stop the little birds that had appeared in front of him from flying around his head.

"Tenchi how could you?"  questioned Ryoko giving Tenchi a heated stare.

"How could I?"  Tenchi asked in disbelief, but before he could explain himself a series of yells were heard.

"Hey look over there!  Isn't that Ryoko?"

"She must have changed her hair color-but she has those golden eyes alright!"

"Yeah it's her-it's Ryoko!"

"No way-Ryoko?!"

Tenchi, Ryoko and Adonis all looked at each other, "Uh-oh."  Apparently the man Tenchi had stolen the magazine from had gotten reinforcements.

"Ack we have to get out of here!"  Exclaimed Ryoko looking at the mob of men.

"Right, come on, I'm parked over there!" said Adonis.

"Hey wait for me!"  yelled Tenchi.

The three of them began to run as the mob of men ran after them.  They reached Adonis' car and hopped in.  Then Ryoko had a better idea.  She lifted Adonis up using her super-human strength and switched seats with him.

"We'll get away a lot fast this way," Ryoko said flashing Adonis a fanged-toothed smile.  Adonis gulped nervously after seeing Ryoko's demonstration of her strength, 'What a woman!'

"Come on Ryoko let's go!"  said Tenchi.

"Right!"  Ryoko deftly pulled out of Adonis' parking spot and they were off, the mob of men in their wake.

"No wait please!  Ryoko don't leave us!"

"Ryoko come back to us!"

"Ryoko my love!"

Ryoko just cast a look at Adonis, who shrugged his shoulders, "Guess you're popular"

"Popular?!  That's an understatement; this is your entire fault you know!  If you hadn't published such a racy picture of Ryoko something like this would have never happened!"  Accused Tenchi to Adonis.

'Oh so that's why he had stolen that guy's magazine' Ryoko thought to herself.  'Someone's possessive for no good reason…it's not like we're going out or anything.'  

"You're just jealous Tenchi" said Ryoko.

"Jealous?  What are you talking about!?"

"You're just jealous of Adonis and I.  I mean it wasn't Adonis who published the picture anyways-he's only an agent."

"Sure he is…" mumbled Tenchi.

"What was that?"  

"Nothing…"

  ***

Meanwhile back at le Fay towers…

Ayeka was getting interviewed…

"So what's up between you and the super model Ryoko?  From what we know so far you are both in love with the same man and are rivals because of this.  But besides that, why do you both dislike each other so much?"

"Well actually I don't dislike Ryoko at all"

"Excuse me?"

"It is true that we are rivals for one man's affections but that has nothing to do with my opinion of Ryoko as a person.  Actually I'm rather hurt about the way she acted when she found out I was also going to be a model.  I had hoped that since we would be working together that we would have a chance to settle our differences and become good friends."

"So you're saying you don't hold anything against her because she's in love with the same man as you?!"

"It would be easy to hold that against her because of our unique situation but I've found that the only negative feelings that I hold for Ryoko would have to be something like jealousy."

"Jealousy?!"

"Yes, Ryoko is such a free-spirit.  I have always been the down-to-earth girl of the group and have always envied Ryoko's unique, outgoing, personality.  I wish I could be more like her, that's why I decided to become a model also.  I hope that I can prove to Ryoko that her friendship means more to me than Tenchi"

"I see…well this is definitely far from what I expected your side of the story to be.  But I have to say I'm pleasantly surprised.  Ryoko is lucky to have a friend like you"

"She sure is"  

"So what are you going to do when you two are going to have to compete in the runway show that's coming up?"

"Well I know that my friend Ryoko would only want me to do my best.  And that's what I plan to do.  She may not show her feelings towards me as a friend, but deep down I know she considers me a friend and only wishes the best for me"

"I see, and what of the Model of the Year award.  Many are saying that this runway show is going to be the deciding factor."

"All I can say about that is-let the best model win!  And I'm afraid I must be going, I have an appointment to keep."

"Sorry to keep you, and just so you know we'll probably be publishing this interview in one of the next issues of le Fay magazine.  Good luck to you Ms. Ayeka."

"Sounds good to me, and thank you for hearing my side of the story."  Ayeka smiled sweetly to the interviewer, things were going according to plan…

  ***

"I'm beat"  exclaimed Tenchi as he walked through the door.

"Oh hey Tenchi you're just in time!  Ryoko's interview is up next!"  said Mihoshi from the couch.

'Does she do anything else besides watch TV?' sighed Tenchi.  "Ryoko's interview?  I didn't know she did an interview."  'I hope she didn't say anything too weird'…

  ***

Back at le Fay towers…

"You know Adonis there's no need for you to stay in a bad mood about what happened today.  I still had a good time."

"Really?  But our picnic lunch was ruined and that mob of guys-"  Ryoko put a finger to his lips silencing him.  

"It doesn't matter-it was the thought that counted.  No one has ever tried to do something nice for me like you did today.  I was really…sweet of you."  Ryoko said smiling at Adonis as he smiled back at her.

"Well here we are"  Ryoko said as they came to the entrance to the studio.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I might have to get you wet again"

"What?"

"I mean for this photo shoot.  It's going to be an advertisement for Evian, they want you to be their "mermaid"."

"A mermaid huh?  This should be fun!"  Ryoko said while grabbing Adonis's arm and pulling him into the studio.  "You should watch me work, after all you are my agent!"

Adonis blushed slightly at the idea of getting to watch Ryoko pose for pictures, images of Ryoko with a fish tail and seashells came to mind.

  ***

Back at the Masaki house…

Tenchi had finished listening to Ryoko's (edited) interview.  'Ryoko…I had no idea I affect her that much.  I can't believe marrying me and having my children is her life goal.  And does she really think I never give her presents or complements?' 

A voice in Tenchi's head responded, 'Maybe she thinks that because it's true…'  

Tenchi felt guilty all of a sudden realizing he had never once given Ryoko any sort of complement or present…like for her birthday.  'When is Ryoko's birthday?  I can't believe I've never even asked her that.  Did she mean what I think she meant about falling in love with me by watching me grow up…I'll have to ask her when she gets home.  But for now maybe I can think of something nice to do for Ryoko…hmmm'

  ***

Back at the studio…

"Work it, my little mermaid! Work it!  Move that fin!"  came the voice of a _very_ happy cameraman.  

Ryoko was inside a gigantic tank filled with Evian water.  (I wonder if Evian would provide funding for this fanfic lol)  Inside her long cyan hair floated in the water all around her.  She had a cyan colored fish tale and gold seashells covering her breasts.  She looked absolutely stunning, she really did look like a mermaid with her unique eyes and hair.  In the tank Ryoko did a series of poses while the cameraman took as many pictures as he could.

Adonis just watched her in awe.  'She is so different from any of the other girls I've turned into models.  So different…' 

After Ryoko's photo shoot Adonis and Ryoko finished their uneaten picnic lunch on their way to the Masaki house.

"Tomorrow I'm going to be taking you to get all of the "Outer Space" clothing line altered to fit you."

"Ok, and thanks for another wonderful day Adonis"

"You welcome, I love…to please you"

Ryoko blushed.

When Ryoko entered the Masaki house she found that everyone was still awake and chattering noisily.  She then saw someone she didn't know sitting next to her Tenchi.

"Hey _you_ there, who are you?" demanded Ryoko.

The woman turned around to face her and Ryoko was surprised to see…

"Ayeka?  But-"

"Oh Ryoko there you are.  We were getting worried about you.  I convinced everyone to stay up and wait for you to get home."  Ayeka said smiling at Ryoko.  Ayeka had a new earth style do for her hair.  (Picture her hairstyle in Tenchi Universe "No Need for a Check Point".  I must admit she looked good there, about the only time she's ever looked good in the entire series lol, for those of you how haven't seen that episode-picture Ayeka with all one length hair and up in a high pony tail)

When Ryoko didn't respond Ayeka continued, "So how to you like my new hair style, my hair stylist Ramon said it accentuated by cheek bones, what do you think Tenchi?"  Ayeka said turning to Tenchi.

"Uh yeah I think it looks nice"

Ryoko was fuming at this point, how dare Ayeka pretend she was actually concerned about Ryoko's well being and then get a complement out of Tenchi!

"Who do you think you are princess?!"  demanded Ryoko.

"What do you mean Ryoko…are you coming down with a cold or something?  You know perfectly well that I'm Ayeka, your best friend."

"Best friend?!"

"Ryoko you must have had a long day at work for you to be acting this way, you poor thing.  Let me take you to your room"  Ayeka said while dragging Ryoko into her room.  Ryoko was too mad to do anything as Ayeka successfully dragged her away.

"Good night Ryoko, good night Ayeka"  called Tenchi after the girls, 'It's so nice to see those two getting along.'

When Ayeka and Ryoko were both in Ryoko's room Ayeka shut the door.

"What are you trying to do princess?"  Ryoko demanded.

"Oh shut up you stupid demon, like I'd ever consider you my _best friend_" scoffed Ayeka.  "Did you notice how Tenchi liked my new look?  Did you notice how he complemented me on it?  Kind of think of it I've never heard Tenchi give you a complement.  That just comes to show you who he likes best."

"Why _you_" Ryoko said gathering energy in her hands.

"That's right Ryoko, blast me away and then who do you think Tenchi is going to be mad at?  Me for trying to be your friend or you for not giving me a chance!  Hahahahahaha!"

Ryoko let the energy in her hands dissipate.

"Oh _poor_ Ryoko…can't do anything to me now can you?  You really are a defective experiment Ryoko, I'm surprised someone as good as Adonis is even interested in the likes of you.  But there is one thing you should realize Ryoko, you'll never have Tenchi.  I am a princess and you…you're just worthless.  I will win Ryoko, and you will lose.  You might as well give up now, I plan to win the Model of the Year award, along with it Tenchi's heart."

"I hate you Ayeka."

"Oh such a harsh words Ryoko, really that's no way to talk to your _best _friend.  Pleasant dreams Ryoko"  Ayeka said as she walked out of Ryoko's room and closed the door.  Ryoko was left alone to think about what Ayeka had said.

  ***

End of chapter!  Yeah ok so I make Ayeka out to be Satan in all my fics but she does have a dark side you know!  For all of you who don't know about Ayeka's "Dark Side" go to this site and find out what she's hiding:

http://www.philosophysw.com/aeka-sm/index2.html

There you will learn about who Ayeka really is.  Haven't you all noticed how she's so sweet and innocent around Tenchi and turns into a royal bitch when around Ryoko.  Talk about two-faces.  Who is she really?  So after you've gone to this site I think you'll agree that instead of considering my take on Ayeka as being OOC you'll agree she's totally in character!!!! 

Anyways, So Ryoko's TV interview has aired.  What will the public's reaction be?  As the runway show's debut comes ever closer who will win Tenchi's heart?  What else is Ayeka plotting?  Will Tenchi ever do something nice for Ryoko or will Adonis continue to gain brownie points from her (while becoming closer to her)?  Find out in my next chapter!    


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC.

Author's note:  

Chapter 7:

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*…

"Ugh, Darn it, where the hell is that noise coming from??" exclaimed a groggy Ryoko, it was 5:00 in the morning and there was this beeping noise coming from some unknown location.

Ryoko flung the covers off her bed and searched around her room for the "culprit".  She then spotted a black box…

"Ack!  It's a bomb!  I bet Ayeka planted it here or something!"  Ryoko said as she formed an energy blast and sent it towards the unsuspecting black box.

*BOOM*

Sasami flung Ryoko's bedroom door open, she had been up early beginning breakfast.

"Ryoko, what was that?!"  Sasami asked worriedly.

"I think your sister planted a bomb in my room!"  said Ryoko.

"A bomb," said Sasami as she looked over to the charred remains of the infamous "black box", "Oh Ryoko you're so silly that wasn't a bomb that was an alarm clock"

"An alarm clock…what the hell is that?"

"You know, a clock that has a built in feature that you can set to wake you up at a certain time by 'beeping'"

"Who the hell would want to wake up to 'beeping'?"  Ryoko questioned in disbelief.

"Well, some clocks will wake you up with music…"

"Haven't these people ever heard of waking up with the sun, or just waking up when you wake up?  Geesh!"

  ***

*Honk* *Honk*

"That's my ride, I'll catch you all later!"  Ryoko said.

"Yes, see you tonight Lord Tenchi"  said Ayeka.

"Bye Girls, don't work too hard"  'Don't work too racy…'  Tenchi called after the departing girls.  Tenchi had to admit it was a much quieter around without the girls around.  Almost too quiet…

In Adonis' Ferrari…

"So Ladies we've got a busy day so I hear.  Ayeka how are your modeling campaign projects coming along?"

"Very well thank you, of course what I'm doing is top secret"  Ayeka replied with a wink.

"Of course, I'm keeping Ryoko's campaign top secret also."

"I'm sure your campaign is nothing compared to mine" said Ryoko.

"Ha! We'll see about that Ryoko…my campaign is…well it will outdo whatever yours is that's for sure."

The two girls glared daggers at each other for the rest of the ride.

  ***

After having dropped Ayeka off at le Fay towers, Adonis and Ryoko left to make necessary alterations to Ryoko's "Outer Space" clothing line.

"I don't see why we have to give Ayeka a ride in the morning.  She just ruins my day."

Adonis just smiled at Ryoko, "Oh come on Ryoko, she's not _that_ bad"

"Hmph!"

It wasn't long before Ryoko and Adonis arrived at the clothing manufacturing building where Ryoko's special clothing line was being made.  The two entered the building and were at once met by a very peculiar looking man.  He was wearing black and white stripped pants, a red shirt and a bore.

"Ah, is this my muse?!  My goddess of good fortune!?  Ryoko pleased to meet you, I am René"

"Pleased to meet you René"

"Ah and I see you have Adonis with you.  Hmm I have to hand it to you Adonis you have a way of picking them don't you?  Aphrodite will be jealous of this one, that's for sure!"

"hahaha come on, René, enough with the jokes.  Let's get to business.  How's the line coming along?"

"Come and see for yourself."  René said leading Adonis and Ryoko along a long narrow hallway.  René then stopped in front of two large doors.

"What you will see will amaze you, and if it doesn't…well that would be impossible!"  René said as he flung the two doors open.

Adonis and Ryoko ohhed and awed when they saw what had been hidden by those two gigantic doors.  Inside an enormous room were at least 30 different manikins with the most outrageous and yet fashionable looking outfits ever seen.  Some outfits were even accessorized with their own "space blaster".

"What do you think, my dear?  Realistic enough for you?  I wanted to capture the true essence of a hot female space pirate.  I needed spunk, pizzazz, and a touch of sophistication."

Ryoko was speechless as she looked around at all the outfits that had been designed for her to wear.  There were many revealing pieces…but hey a female space pirate's greatest weapon has to be her ability to stop a man dead in his tracks with looks alone!

There were black leather pants, red tank tops, long leather jackets, chokers of all different colors, wrap shirts, wrap skirts, long skirts with slits up the thigh, shirts with plunging necklines, halter tops, everything imaginable.

'There are more clothes here than in my subspace-wardrobe'  thought Ryoko.

"Damn I am going to look _good!_" exclaimed Ryoko, "Watch out Ayeka!  You ain't seen nothing yet!"

"That's the spirit, Pirate!" jested René.

'I'm getting a nose-bleed just imagining Ryoko in one of these outfits…I wonder if she really is a space pirate to have such power over a me like this!'  Adonis thought to himself with a laugh.

"Well we should get started with trying on the outfits and seeing what alterations need to be made…a tuck here or there…a skirt raised or lowered…the possibilities are endless"  René began enthusiastically.

  ***

Meanwhile back at the Masaki house…

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"I'll get it" said Tenchi walking over to the door.  He opened it to find a deliveryman.  "Can I help you?"

"Does a Ryoko Masaki live here?"  Asked the deliveryman while glancing down at his pad.

"Ryoko _Masaki_?"  asked Tenchi.  'Ryoko…sometimes Ryoko'  "Uh yeah I guess so…"

"Good, sign here please"  Said the deliveryman while handing Tenchi a bag of mail.  Tenchi began to walk back inside when the deliveryman put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.  "Wait a second that's not all…"  The deliveryman then handed Tenchi two more bags of mail.

"This is all for Ryoko?"  asked Tenchi in disbelief.

"Wait, there's more, hang on a second…Hey Harry!  Unload the letters…yeah that's right, on the lawn over there should be fine!"  The deliveryman yelled to his friend Harry, the truck-driver.

Soon the truck that had accompanied the mail truck drove onto the Masaki front lawn and there unloaded a whole pile of letters at least 15 ft tall.

Tenchi eyes nearly went out of his head, "Hey how am I supposed to get all that inside anyways?!"

"That's not my problem, my job is just to deliver the mail."

"Wait you can't leave me here with all this…what exactly are all these letters doing for Ryoko anyways!"

"I suspect they're her fan-mail" said the deliveryman with a sigh.  'This kid is really clue-less'

"Fan mail?!"

"Hey Tenchi what ya doing?"  came the voice of Sasami.  "Wow, look at all the mail!  Who's it for?"

"Ryoko…" mumbled Tenchi.

"Ohhhhh don't tell me it's _fan mail_!  I'm sure Ryoko won't mind if we read a couple!"

"What? fan mail!?"  Mihoshi exclaimed also coming outside.

The two girls then proceeded to open several of Ryoko's letters.

"Hey girls!  We can't just read Ryoko's mail…right?"

"Oh come on Tenchi don't be such a stick in the mud!"  said Sasami.

"Yeah Tenchi don't you want to know how many of these are marriage proposals?" questioned Mihoshi while giggling.

"Marriage Proposals!??"

The deliveryman and truck driver began to drive away.

"Hey wait!  Come back here and take these back!  We don't want "Marriage Proposals!""  yelled Tenchi.

"Tell that to your _girlfriend" _yelled the deliveryman with a smirk.

"Ohhh this one is juicy" giggled Mihoshi.

Tenchi turned around to see a red-faced, giggling Mihoshi.  "Give me that" said Tenchi snatching the letter away from Mihoshi.

The letter:

_Dear Ryoko,_

_After having seen your heart-wrenching interview I just have to say one thing-that boy Tenchi Masaki doesn't deserve someone as beautiful and intelligent as you!  You deserve someone far better…someone whose 6ft tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, a male model, whose name is Skyler.  My telephone number is (703)sex-yman.  My email address is:  SexGod@hotmale.com.  We already have many things in common-our good looks and sexuality, our love of sake…we could drink sake under the stars together…_

_PS Ayeka is nothing compared to a rare-beauty like you._

_Enclosed is my picture, although I'm sure you've seen me in the magazines._

Enclosed was a picture of Sklyer looking just as he had described himself.  The picture was at least 10 inches tall and framed.  How he managed to fit that frame in a normal envelope was unknown.

Tenchi's eye twitched as he looked at the framed picture of Skyler.  He immediately ripped up the letter and smashed the frame in.  He looked at the ripped up pieces of the letter and the smashed, broken frame with a satisfied look.  He wiped his hands in a way as if he was getting sand off of them from being in a sandbox.  Then he turned around and saw the huge pile of mail…

His eye began to twitch again…

Both Mihoshi and Sasami had a surprised look on their faces.  

"Aw Tenchi what'd ya do that for?  Skyler was hot…I could have called him"  said Mihoshi turning red.

"Sasami what are the other letters like?"  questioned Tenchi.

"Well…maybe you shouldn't read them Tenchi…"

Tenchi looked at the pile of mail the way a bull looks at a red flag.  'This pile of mail is going down.  I'm going to read every letter and make sure only the "normal" ones get read by Ryoko' vowed Tenchi.

"Tenchi get a load of this one"  said Sasami handing Tenchi another letter…this one was in messy handwriting and it looked like there was-blood?

Ryoko…such a sexy name…just thinking about you…well anyways…I know what it's like to be locked up for a crime you didn't commit, of course I did commit the crime I am locked up for but that's besides the point.  Being locked up sucks!  As soon as I get out, I say you and me hit the town and rob a few banks together or something, romantic huh?  I'll sweep you off your feet, I will.  And as for that boy Tenchi…well when I'm through with him for the way he's treated you there won't be much left of him!  Imagine no Birthday presents!!!!!  Even a convict gets birthday presents…last year my ma sent me a file for my birthday.  I almost got out that time.  Well anyways I'd like to hear from you…write to me sweet thing…

The address was written below the message…something about being in the State penitentiary…

Tenchi decided this one definitely qualified to get ripped up also.  

"Ohhh Tenchi I think I've hit the mother load with this one!"  said Mihoshi, "There's _something_ inside"

Tenchi ripped the letter open and found…a wedding ring!

_Dear Ryoko,_

_After having seen your interview I knew that we were meant to be.  I also feel "different" being artificially inseminated and I know that you could understand me; we could understand each other.  You don't know how long I've waited to find someone as beautiful but also as sensitive as you.  It's a crime you were locked up for something you didn't do!  Whoever did it to you I'll rip out their heart and shove it up their…well anyways that was an awful thing to have happen to you.  I would love you to be my wife and to have my children because it seems Tenchi Masaki doesn't care about you or your desire to be the mother of his children.  I could give you everything he doesn't and more.  Please let me be your devoted husband._

_Signed,_

_Hopefully your soon to be devoted husband, Frank.  Enclosed is a ring to show you how serious I am about my offer._

Smoke was coming out of Tenchi's ears, why was it that every man writing to Ryoko had something against him?  Did Ryoko's interview really make him out to seem like Satan or something?  Tenchi immediately ripped up this letter too.

"I can't believe these guys!  I am not mean to Ryoko.  And I don't treat her badly…I just don't treat her nicely…no that's not it, I treat her neutrally.  Darn it!  Maybe they're right.  Ryoko does deserve someone better.  But I'm not losing Ryoko to one of these losers!  I'm going to make sure she doesn't read any letters like these…they'll give Ryoko ideas before I can do something nice for her.  Before I can prove to Ryoko that I care about her and that these "fans" of hers are just making empty promises."  

Tenchi looked back at the 15ft tall pile of mail and the sacks of mail on the porch.  'It's going to be a long day…'

"HASN'T ANYONE EVER HEARD OF NORMAL FAN MAIL!!!!!!'

  ***

Back at the fashion warehouse…

"So Adonis what do you think of this one?"  asked Ryoko as she spun around while wearing a red slashed outfit.

*gulp*  "It looks really nice Ryoko"

"Ohhhh I love complements!  They just make my day!  You know Adonis, I always feel so good about myself when I'm around you"  Ryoko said smiling at Adonis.

"Well I shouldn't give you too many complements Ryoko, or it will go to your head"

Pouting Ryoko spoke, "Aww but Adonis I never get complements from anyone but you.  You can't stop or I'll start thinking I'm an ugly demon again."

"An ugly demon-that's original.  But you're far from a demon…more like a nymph or a goddess."

"Oh I just can't contain myself!  You're just so sweet!"  Ryoko said running up to Adonis and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hehe I try"  Adonis said putting a hand behind his head.  'And I've never tried so hard, that's for sure'

  ***

Meanwhile at le Fay towers…

"So Ms. Ayeka do you think this fashion line will be satisfactory?" asked a well-paid clothing-designer.

"Oh I think it will do.  I think it will do very nicely"  Ayeka said as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror.  "Ahahhahahahahahaha"  And then she began to laugh manically.

  ***

Meanwhile back at the Post Office, I mean Masaki house…

"That's the last envelope…thank god this one isn't too bad I'll put that in the 'safe for Ryoko to read pile'" said Tenchi as he placed the letter onto a pile that was only about 5ft tall.  Just then the sound of a door slamming was heard from inside, signaling the arrival of Washu.

Washu came outside and glanced at the two piles of mail.  "What's this Tenchi?"

"Uh that's Ryoko's fan mail…" replied Tenchi.

"Fan mail?  Haha very funny Tenchi, no what is all this _really_?"

"You've been in the lab a while Washu…Ryoko's become a model and this is her fan mail"

"Ryoko-a model?  Get out of town, you really think you can trick the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe Tenchi?"

*sigh*  "I'm not making this up Washu, Ryoko really is a model and this really is her fan-mail"

"Well you don't sound too thrilled about it"

"Don't get me started"

"So you mean to tell me that all of this is for Ryoko?"

"Yep"

"Hmmmm"  Washu said walking over to one of the piles, "Why are they separated in piles?"

"Because there are some I don't want Ryoko reading…"

Washu picked up an envelope from one pile…"Nothing too bad here" and then picked one up from the _other _pile…"Oh dear…oh my…wow…that's definitely not PG-13!  You know Tenchi you shouldn't have gone through all this trouble, I could have invented something to sort through the mail for you"

Tenchi fell over, "Ugh!  Washu why tell me this now…I've been sorting these letters all day"

"Well you should have come to me first!  You'll remember that next time I'm sure!"

"Excuse me…uh does Ms. Ayeka Jurai live here?" questioned a voice.

"Oh no" muttered Tenchi.

"Yes" replied Washu.

"Sign here please we have a delivery for her" said the deliveryman.

"Ok"

"Hey Harry just set those next to the other…uh two piles ok!" yelled the deliveryman.  The letters were once again deposited on the Masaki lawn.  Ayeka's pile was about 4 feet tall, since she hadn't gotten much publicity yet and since this is my fanfic. lol.

"Ohhh allow me Tenchi!"  exclaimed Washu as she opened up a hole out of subspace.  "It'll take me five seconds to invent a sorter for Ayeka's fan mail!"

Washu began to diligently type away at her halo-graphic computer.  "Now lets see…ok…and now…yep that should do it."

Washu pulled a gigantic metal cylinder looking device out of subspace.

"This is it-my Letter Sorter Wonder 3000!"

"Uh Washu are you sure that thing is going to work?" asked Tenchi hesitantly.

"Of course it will, I'm a genius!  All I have to do is instantly transport the mail inside…right, and now all I have to do is press-"

"This button Washu?" came a voice.

Washu turned to see Mihoshi standing by the letter sorter, finger aimed at a big red button.

"No bubble-head don't touch that"

"You mean this"  Mihoshi said pressing the button.

*BOOM*

Ayeka's letters were burnt to cinders…

"Opps…"

"Opps!  Mihoshi you really are a dunder-head!"

Tears were streaming down Tenchi's face in a comical manner…"What are we going to do now??…"

"I guess you'll have to write all of Ayeka's fan mail by hand Tenchi"  said Washu.

"What? no way!  Can't you just invent something?!"

"Well I could…but I'm really busy…c-ya!"  Washu said as she disappeared into thin air.

'Leave it to Washu to leave when you really need her for something.  *sigh* what am I going to do?  I can't really write all of Ayeka's fan mail by hand can I?  But I guess there's no other solution…this is going to be a REALLY long day…'

  ***

Adonis and Ryoko having finished the necessary changes and alterations to Ryoko's special "outer space" clothing line headed back to Le Fay towers.

"Whew that was some day…I think that fashion line is going to work out nicely.  What do you think Ryoko?"

"Yes, I have to agree some of those outfits…I could see myself wearing in my everyday life! Hehehe"

"Space clothes for everyday wear?  You really are a joker Ryoko."

"Yeah that's me a joker" *sigh*

  ***

Back at Le Fay Towers…

"I think I'll go to the bathroom to uh…powder my nose.  Be right back Adonis" said Ryoko.

"Don't take too long I have reservations at a special restaurant at 8:00"

"Don't worry I'll be back in a second!"

Ryoko left Adonis in his office and walked to the bathroom…

All of a sudden she tripped…

*Wham*

"Oww!"  Ryoko exclaimed rubbing her nose.  "What the hell?"

Ryoko then looked up to see what she had tripped over…She saw a tall blonde girl with a knock out figure, she was holding a diet soda can.

"Oh, I'm sorry, guess I didn't see you there"  The blonde said in a condescending voice to Ryoko.

"Uh that's ok"  Ryoko said beginning to stand.

"Oh no let me help you"  The girl offered as she gave Ryoko a hand up, then she accidentally spilt her drink on Ryoko.  "Opps…"

"Hey what was that for?!"

"Whatever do you mean, it was an accident…"

"Some accident"  Ryoko muttered.  With her cat like reflexes, Ryoko's eyes caught every hand motion of that blonde.  Ryoko could have avoided the spilt drink but was curious as to why this woman had something against Ryoko.

"So…you're Adonis' _new girl_"  The blonde said scornfully.

"Uh…I'm his new top model if that's what you mean…"

"Oh no…you _know_ what I mean…you are his girl.  But when he's through with you, which won't be very long, you'll be just like me then.  Alone."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what a fool you are…and what a fool women are in general.  Adonis-he does this all the time-breaks hearts.  He'll use you and then he'll lose you.  That's just the way he is.  He's not a one-woman kind of man, but of course he'll try to make you think so.  Yes…he's quite convincing…he'll be so nice at first…complement you, take you to dinner, say you are the only girl for him, maybe even go so far as to say he loves you.  But then one day, he'll just say he's had enough, cast you aside like an old shoe."

"He-he would never do that"

"Hahahaha!  I see he's worked his magic on you.  You really are pitiful.  I feel sorry for you, but not that sorry.  When he's through with you he'll realize the truth"  'That I'm the only girl for him'

  ***

Meanwhile back at the Masaki house…

"So what do you think of this Mihoshi *ahem* Dear Ayeka, Your modeling ability is truly inspiring.  You are a really nice person.  Signed Bob, your biggest fan"

"Uh isn't that a little short Tenchi?" asked Mihoshi, "I think it should be something more like this, Dear Ayeka, you seem like a real sexy, fun, kind of girl.  I can't wait to see where your career leads.  As a loyal fan, I wish you all the best.  And since you're single I hope you find a guy that's worthy of such beauty.  Perhaps one day you will be mine. Signed your secret admirer"

"Hey that's not too bad Mihoshi.  Where'd you come up with that?"

"Oh I just copied it out of one of Ryoko's fan mails and put Ayeka's name on it instead."

"Ack!  Mihoshi!"

"What?"

'Thinking up nice things about Ayeka is harder than I thought…*sigh* if only she had Ryoko's sexy body and beautiful cat like eyes…and that sensuality that is just totally alluring and not to mention…Ack!  I need to control my thoughts.  Gee, what time is it?  I'll never get through all these letters…and I never even came up with something to do for Ryoko.  Hmmm…'

  ***

At a VERY expensive Restaurant in Tokyo…

"Hey is something up Ryoko?  You seem quieter than usual."  Adonis asked Ryoko, noticing she had barely touched her food, or spoken much throughout dinner.

"Huh?  Oh it's nothing…it's just…you remember that girl that said hi to us that day…you know Alicia…"

Adonis had been sipping some wine and at the name "Alicia" he spit it all out.  "Huh?  Oh yeah, I know her.  She' one of the models at Le Fay towers.  What about her, did she _say _something to you?"

"Actually yes she did."

"What did she say exactly?"  Adonis asked nervously.

"Well…that's not really important.  What I want to know is did you two go out or something?"

"Uh yes…"

"Well that explains it.  It seems she has some leftover resentment for you or something."

"Really"  'I think I should fire Alicia, she's not playing by the rules…'  "Our relationship didn't end too well.  That's why I have decided not to mix business with pleasure anymore."

"Oh really and what about me?"

"Huh oh well"  stammered Adonis blushing, "You're a different case.  That rule kind of went out the window the day I met you, Ryoko.  You are so different from any girl I've ever met, or ever known.  You really are an incredible woman Ryoko.  You never cease to amaze me."

What Adonis had just said took Ryoko's breath away.  Adonis certainly had a way with words.  Maybe that's what Alicia had been talking about?

'I wonder if what he's saying is…sincere?  I sure hope so…'  "Adonis-I don't know what to say.  It's just-"

Adonis put a finger to Ryoko's lips and leaned in to whisper in her ear.  His hot breath could be felt on her neck as he said, "I think I've fallen in love with you, Ryoko"

*gasp* Ryoko took a sharp intake of breath at hearing Adonis say that.  Ryoko pulled back from Adonis and looked at him with a mixture of shock, happiness, and…fear?

"Adonis…I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow"  Ryoko said quickly getting up from her place at the table.

"No Ryoko, wait I'll give you a ride"  

"No I can get home on my own"  Ryoko said on her way out the restaurant door and breaking into a run.

"Hey Ryoko wait!"  Adonis said quickly saying to the waiter to charge the dinner to his account and taking off after her.  As Ryoko rounded a corner, Adonis soon followed only to find that she was no longer there.  'Now that's strange.  Where could she have gone?'

  ***

Ryoko slowly walked to the front door of the Masaki house…

'I can't believe what Adonis said.  Is he really in love with me?  What should my reaction have been?  What kind of a reaction are you supposed to give someone when they confess they love you?'

_'Kiss them of course!  Kiss them long and passionately'  _A voice in Ryoko's head responded.

'Kiss him…should I give Adonis a kiss…should I…'

"Hey Ryoko there you are!"  Tenchi said enthusiastically from the doorway.  "I've been waiting for you.  You won't believe what came for you today!"

"What?  Something came for me?"

"Yeah come inside…Washu decided to bring it all inside so they wouldn't get rained on"

"They?…"  Ryoko questioned walking in the front door.  The sight that met her was an entire living room filled with…mail?  "Huh is all that mail?"

"Yep, that's all your fan mail!" 'Well most of it anyways…'  Tenchi said guiltily.

"Oh Wow I got fan mail!"  Ryoko said forgetting about her worries for one moment and diving into her mail.

"Hmph, you'd think she was like five years old" came a voice.

Ryoko turned her head to see an evil red-eyed monster.  Opps, no wait, it was only Ayeka.

"What do you want princess?"

"Well, you're not the only one that got fan mail you know."

"Yeah, big deal princess, like I care"  Ryoko said continuing to open her fan mail.

"I wonder…yes I wonder how anyone could find something nice to say about a demon _whore_ like you Ryoko"

Ryoko gripped the letter in her hand tightly as she turned to face Ayeka.  "Take that back Ayeka…"  Ryoko said in a deadly calm voice.  Tenchi had gone into the kitchen to get some Sake for the girls so missed what Ayeka had said to Ryoko.

"What's up?"  Tenchi asked worriedly coming back in the room and seeing the look Ryoko was giving Ayeka.

"Oh Lord Tenchi, Ryoko's so mean-she made fun of the fact that I have less fan mail than she does!"

"Ryoko!"  exclaimed Tenchi turning to Ryoko, a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"That's not true Tenchi!  She was the one that insulted me!  She called me a demon whore!"

"I would never call my dear friend Ryoko that!  You know that Ryoko, a princess never uses such foul language.  Don't worry Ryoko I forgive you because I'm your best-"  Ayeka had been saying in a sickingly sweet voice.

*BOOM*

Ayeka's small pile of fan mail was blasted to bits(again-maybe it's an omen)…

"Take that Ayeka!"  Ryoko said flashing Ayeka a fang-toothed smile.  She put both hands on her hips as she began to laugh at the charred remains of the letters.  But before Ayeka could say anything it was Tenchi who spoke.

"Ryoko _how could you?_"  Tenchi asked while looking at the ground and clenching his fists.  He had spent hours and hours writing Ayeka's fan mail by hand to have Ryoko blast it all away in a matter of seconds.  To say the least Tenchi was VERY pissed off.  "Sometimes _Ryoko_-sometimes I ha-"

"Hate me?" Ryoko finished.  '_he hates me_…'  Ryoko thought as tears built up in her eyes and she phased away.

"Hey Ryoko!  That's not what I was going to say!"  Tenchi called after her as she phased away.  'I was going to say 'sometimes I have to laugh at fate' for having worked all day for nothing.  Damn.'

Ayeka just smiled.

  ***

End of ch. 7!  So what's up with that blonde named Alicia? (she was introduced in ch. 3 saying "hi" to Adonis.)  Will Tenchi say he's sorry for once(even if he really didn't do anything he still better say sorry lol)!  What surprises does Adonis have in store for Ryoko?  (get ready for some wacko ones)  Uh oh I sense a catfight…And what's this? Ayeka's getting more screen time hmmm.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC.  I also don't own the movie "Zoolander".

Author's note:  Sorry for the wait…I was busy organizing things all this past week for this huge party at the Corcoran Gallery of Art in DC, the florist I work at did the flowers, I got to do all the centerpieces! It was fun but also a hell of a lot of work!

"…" talking

'…'thinking

Chapter 8:

Ryoko decided to just teleport to work the next day.  Today was the big runway show and Ryoko had a lot to do to get ready-hair, makeup, last minute adjustments…She was walking into the building when…

*Wham*

Someone slapped her hard on the face.  Ryoko turned to see Alicia.

"Alicia?  What the hell did you do that for?"  Ryoko started.

"You-it's all because of you!  Adonis fired me today!" Alicia began, "You bitch!"  Alicia then rammed into Ryoko causing the two girls to go crashing to the ground.

"What are you talking about??" asked Ryoko.

"You told him what I said to you and so he fired me!"  Alicia said swinging a punch at Ryoko, which Ryoko just caught easily.  Tears were building up in Alicia's eyes.  Ryoko almost felt sorry for her.

"Well sorry but I have to get to work" Ryoko coldly said.  'I'll be darned if I believe this hussy!'

"You'll see that everything I told you is true when he leaves you broken hearted.  Adonis is mine!"  

And with that said Alicia got up and stomped off.

'When he leaves me broken hearted…I already have a broken heart…and besides Adonis is different-he would never do that to me-right?'  Ryoko questioned to herself.

"Ryoko?"  Came a voice.

Ryoko looked up to see Adonis; she still hadn't bothered to get up off the ground.

"Oh hey Adonis" Ryoko said halfheartedly.

"Ryoko, what's up?  Where were you this morning?"

"I decided to get here on my own today, I couldn't stand the thought of seeing Ayeka first thing in the morning-especially this morning."

"Is something wrong?  Did something happen"  'I sure hope so, now's my chance!'

"Yeah something did happen, how about I tell you about it over a cup of tea or something"

The two walked down to a teahouse a couple of blocks from Le Fay towers.  There they got a seat, placed their orders and Ryoko began her recount of what had happened.

"So then he said he hated me" Ryoko finished.

"Ryoko…that's-that's awful" Adonis said trying not to smile.

"Tell me about it.  I'm so fed up with Tenchi right now, I mean first he doesn't believe my word over Ayeka's and then he says he hates me!  I'm sick of his indecisiveness!"

"As you should be, you don't deserve to be treated that way.  You deserve better."

Ryoko just smiled sweetly at Adonis.  "So Adonis did you mean what you said-that you love me?"

"Yes, I love you Ryoko" Adonis said taking one of her hands in his.

Ryoko then leaned in and gave Adonis a light kiss on the lips.

"You're sweet" Ryoko said after pulling away.

Adonis was too stunned to say anything, but just enjoyed looking into Ryoko's golden eyes anyways.

Meanwhile back at the Masaki house…

"I need to get to Tokyo!!!!"  Yelled Tenchi, who was searching around for his father's car keys.  "I have to explain myself to Ryoko!  I can't believe she left before I got a chance to talk to her!"  Finally Tenchi found the car keys and sped to the car.  He then put the pedal to the metal as he drove to Tokyo.  'The longer I'm away from Ryoko the longer Adonis has to make his moves on her now that she thinks I hate her!  Ack!'

  ***

At the big runway show tonight in Tokyo there was an award that would be given, not the "Model of the Year award" but something just as important.  The "Walk-off award", was given to whoever did the better job walking down the runway.  Points were given for style, poise, originality etc.  The panel of judges was chosen by the own of Le Fay magazine (now know to us as Adonis).

Meanwhile at one of the studios at Le Fay towers…

"You imbecile!  What are you doing to my hair?!  Give me that, I'll do it myself!"  Ayeka said grabbing a hairbrush away from her hairdresser.  "I have to look perfect tonight, and with such morons around I might not beat Ryoko for the "walk off" award.  She may have big boobs, but I have the grace of a true princess!!  Ahhahahahaha!"

Ayeka began to laugh as she envisioned herself accepting the award later that night, she would say thank you, and especially thank Tenchi for his support.  Then Tenchi would get up on the stage, maybe give Ayeka flowers and give Ayeka a congratulations kiss!  The smile on Ayeka's face could only be compared to that of the  "Grinch" when he was thinking about how to stop Christmas from coming.

'With the special, secret fashion line I'm going to be modeling tonight no one is going to deny the truth, that I am the better woman!  Oh Ryoko I feel sorry for you, once Tenchi sees how beautiful I am tonight he will forget all about you.'

  ***

After Ryoko had finished having tea with Adonis she went to get ready for the runway show.  She decided to texture her completely straight hair to give it a spunkier look.  After all, she was going to be dressed as a space pirate.

'I can't believe that I'm going to play the part of a space pirate tonight.  How ironic, fate sure has a sense of humor, at least I'll be comfortable in whatever I'm wearing.  I wonder if Tenchi and the others are going to come tonight, I know the others will come for sure but what about Tenchi…well if he does come I know it won't be to support me but to support Ayeka.  *sigh*  Tenchi…why do you hate me?  And why do I still care, after all I do have Adonis…but it's just not the same…Tenchi…'

Ryoko continued to prepare herself for the runway show: she got her nails done, hair done, got a massage at a spa to relive some of the stress she was feelings, etc. etc.  she was pampered for most of the morning until around noon when she knew she had to meet up with Adonis for lunch.  He wanted her to meet him in her special dressing room.  She went back to Le Fay towers and went to her dressing room to wait for Adonis.  She opened to door and…

The sight that met her made her heart skip a beat.  Her entire dressing room was filled with roses!  Rose basket arrangements, vase arrangements with roses, huge heart shaped arrangements made of roses, there were some roses just scattered around the floor, and most of all there was an abundance of rose petals.  A fan was going causing the rose petals to blow through the air.  The whole atmosphere was romantic and dreamy.  Out of the shadows came Adonis a rose in his teeth.  

He took the rose out of his mouth, smiled at Ryoko and said, "Bonjour Mademoiselle!"

"Adonis…what's all this?"

"Read one of the cards and find out, my dear"

Ryoko walked over to one of the flower arrangements and took off a card, she opened it and read.

Dear Ryoko,

I just wanted wish you good luck for tonight's runway show, I know you'll do your best and most likely beat that "prissy princess" as you have sometimes called her.

Love 

Adonis.

"Oh Adonis, this is just too much.  I don't know what to say!"  Ryoko said looking around at all the arrangements of roses and the card Adonis had given her.

"You don't have to say anything except that you're happy"

"Oh, how could I not be!"

"Ryoko there's something I wanted to ask you…" began Adonis seriously, while fumbling around in his pocket for something.

"Oh, what is it?" asked Ryoko.

Just then Tenchi came barging into the room,  "There you are Ryoko!"  and then looking at his surroundings noticed that Adonis had wasted no time taking advantage of this whole "misunderstanding".  Tenchi opened his mouth to speak again but his mouth was immediately filled with the roses petals that were blowing through the air due to the fan.

"Aghhuhahh"  Tenchi began trying to spit out the rose petals.

Ryoko just looked at him angrily.  "Tenchi what are you doing here?  I'm not speaking to you, let's go Adonis"

"Sure thing"  Adonis said taking Ryoko's arm in his.

Tenchi was about to stop them when Adonis pressed his beeper, "I suggest you leave before security gets here boy" said Adonis, stressing calling Tenchi a boy.

"I'm not leaving until I speak with Ryoko!" Tenchi declared.

Just then about 5 security guards entered to escort Tenchi from the building.

"Ah-no-wait you can't do this"  Tenchi pleaded as he was being dragged away, and as he was getting thrown out the building, Adonis and Ryoko walking behind him, he called out, "Why don't you ask Adonis who he really is!?!?  Like how he's the real owner of Le Fay Magazine and not just an agent at all!"

*Thud* 

Tenchi had landed outside on the pavement, but at least he had given Ryoko something to think about.  'I'll see her later tonight at the runway show, then maybe I'll get another chance to talk to her and explain myself.'

'Tenchi?'  Ryoko questioned to herself, and then turned around to face Adonis, "Adonis is that true?  What Tenchi said…are you really the owner of Le Fay magazine?"

"Yes Ryoko I was meaning to tell you, I was planning to tell you after tonight"

"How dare you!  Both of you!  I can't trust either of you can I!"  Ryoko said storming out of the building.

"No please wait Ryoko!"  Adonis said running after her.

"I'll see you at the runway show, and not before"  Ryoko said coldly before rounding a corner and mysteriously disappearing once again.

'How does she do that??'  Adonis questioned himself.

  ***

Ryoko was flying over the clouds across Tokyo…

'I know I shouldn't be doing this…my hair took hours to do but I just need to clear my head before I go out on the runway tonight.  Tenchi…and now Adonis…how could they do this to me.  I hate them both!  I'm not doing this for Tenchi, and I'm not doing this for Adonis either, I'm going to do this runway for myself and give it my best shot.  I don't care if Ayeka wins or not, it's not about that anymore, this is for me.

I love modeling, I've finally found something that I'm good at besides killing…in your face Kagato!  I'll show them all, I'll strut the best walk-off anyone had ever seen!  And if I win-great, and if I don't-even better, I won't have to go to my stupid "congratulations party" where I would have to smile at all these stupid models that work for Le Fay magazine, who probably "worked" closely with Adonis.  They probably all went out with him, just like me, and he probably did this to them too.  Maybe I should have listened to Alicia.'

Meanwhile at the Masaki house… 

"What do you think I should wear Sasami?"  Asked Mihoshi holding up two dresses, one was a red, halter-dress that reached the floor and the other was a black, backless dress.

"Well I think you should wear the red one Mihoshi, it's really cool.  And blondes look good in red"  responded Sasami smiling.

"Yeah I think you're right I will wear the red one!"  Mihoshi agreed while enthusiastically tossing aside the black dress.  "What are you going to where tonight Sasami?"

"I don't know…I was kinda thinking of wearing this cute, zebra-stripped dress I have"

"Oh, you'd look just adorable!"

The two girls continued to laugh and help each other get ready for tonight.  The girls had been given tickets to come to tonight's runway show from Ayeka.  Ryoko had meant to invite them too but didn't get a chance after having left the house after the whole Tenchi thing.

Just then Noboyuki who was just happening to pass by the girl's room, poked his head in, "Oh wow do you girls look sexy, I mean Mihoshi looks sexy and Sasami looks cute"  Noboyuki said with a hand behind his head.

"Heheheh thanks father" said Sasami.

"Hehehe yeah thanks Tenchi's dad" said Mihoshi.

'I can't wait for tonight…I'm going to bring my video camera and film all these hot models…'Noboyuki thought while drooling.

"So who do you think is going to win the "walk-off" award?" Sasami asked Mihoshi and Noboyuki.

"Well I think Ryoko's going to win because she has bigger…uh…greater talent"  stuttered Noboyuki.

"Well I think Ayeka's going to win through foul play or something"  Mihoshi said nodding her head sagely.

"You're both wrong" came a voice.  Everyone turned to see Washu in her adult form and in a long magenta colored dress (almost the same color as her hair).  "Mihoshi's going to win the award!"

"Huh? but Washu I'm not a model??  Am I??" began Mihoshi very confused.

"Yeah you're silly Washu" said Sasami.

"Well…whatever floats your boat"  'Of course mine's the only one that won't sink'

  ***

Meanwhile at le Fay towers…

Ayeka was sneaking into Ryoko's dressing room…

'Now let's see what I can sabotage…'Ayeka thought to herself looking around the room.  Most of Ryoko's wardrobe for the runway had been locked up, all except for the accessories.  Ayeka noticed a belt made to look like a snake…

'I'll just take this and replace it with this…Ahahahaha!  And now what else can I do…I'll put this in here and add this and put this here…' Ayeka was thinking to herself as she switched and altered Ryoko's accessories.

Just then Ryoko walked into the dressing room…

"Ayeka what are you doing in my dressing room??"

"Huh, oh nothing, I just wanted to steal a glance at what you were going to be wearing, but I can see it's locked up tight."

"I see.  Well it couldn't help you now anyways, the show is going to be in less than two hours."

"Yes, isn't it nice that Adonis decided to have the runway show at Le Fay towers?  Makes it a lot easier for us.  Well see you tonight Ryoko and may the best woman win!"

"Yeah ditto Ayeka!"

Almost as soon as Ryoko had shut the door it opened again, this time all of Ryoko's assistants came bursting in to get Ryoko ready for her first appearance out on the runway.

Meanwhile…

'Damn, if I drive home to get changed I'll never make it back for the runway show in time…*sigh* I guess I'll just have to go in my jeans and a T-shirt…' Tenchi was thinking to himself.  Since he had come all the way to Tokyo to try to talk to Ryoko only to get kicked out of Le Fay towers he had decided to have lunch in Tokyo and before he knew it, it was already 7:00.

"The runway show starts in less than an hour!  I wonder if the others have already arrived to try and get good seats?  I guess I should go early too"  Tenchi said aloud as he walked back to le Fay towers.

  ***

The crowd that was forming a line to get into Le Fay towers for the runway show was down the block.  Everyone was there to see Ryoko the super model and Ayeka her rival, strutting down the runway in style.  Everyone was asking each other the same question-who would win the "walk-off award"??  Some were placing bets and others were just thinking about it.  This was the biggest turnout for a runway show in over 20 years!  

Top Celebes, clothing designers, and models were the majority of the group-at least the majority that were allowed inside.  The rest either had to have an invitation or be spectacularly dressed.  

Tenchi made his way to the front of the line knowing he could get in directly because of his invitation.  He walked up to a guard and began to explain how he was invited.

"Uh Hi yeah I have-"

"Back of the line kid"  the guard said ignoring Tenchi.

"But-no-wait, you don't understand I'm supposed to be in there" Tenchi started.

The guard just gave Tenchi a once over, he was still in his jeans and t-shirt.  The guard began laughing.

"You are supposed to be in there?  I don't thing so, hey Luke take this guy to the back of the line would ya?"

"Sure thing Bob"

"No-wait-let me explain"  Tenchi tried to say as he was getting dragged to the back of the line.  Just then a woman with a scarf wrapped around her head, and wearing dark glasses went up to the guard and spoke.

"Excuse but this boy, as you so rudely called him, is one of the invited guests for tonight" the woman said, then lowered her shades just enough so the guy could see her unusual eye color-red?

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry" the guy mumbled.  "Hey Luke, uh, let the boy-er I mean man go"

"Sure thing" said Luke.

Tenchi went up to the mysterious lady to say thanks.  

"Wow! Thanks! I was sure I wasn't going to get in"  Tenchi said expressing his gratitude and slightly bowing.

The woman smiled as she also lowered her shades just for Tenchi.  Tenchi gasped and then took her by the arm and went with her inside.

"Ayeka?  Gee, thanks for helping me get in.  I thought I wasn't going to be there to support you girls"

"Oh Tenchi you're just so sweet.  And I'm glad I came to your rescue"  Ayeka said giggling.  "The entrance is over that way Tenchi, the others have already arrived.  I have to go and retouch my makeup.  See ya soon"  Ayeka said turning to leave.

"Wait Ayeka"

"Yes Tenchi"  Ayeka said turning around.

"Good luck Ayeka"  Tenchi said smiling.

"Thanks lord Tenchi,"  Ayeka said walking back up to him, she then gave Tenchi a small kiss on the cheek causing Tenchi to turn beet red.

Tenchi then headed in the direction that Ayeka had pointed out and soon found his friends:  Washu, Sasami, Noboyuki, Katsuhito were already seated.

"Hey where's Mihoshi?" asked Tenchi.

"Oh she went to the bathroom, she'll be back soon" said Sasami

"Oh ok" said Tenchi taking a seat.

Meanwhile…

'Now where can that bathroom be…I was supposed to go left and then right…or was it right and then left…'  Mihoshi was thinking to herself while she wandered around Le Fay towers.

  ***

'Oh my god I'm soo nervous'  Ryoko was thinking to herself as she was being helped into her first outfit.  I was a long black dress with puffed sleeves, and a snake belt.

Ryoko looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror, 'I look good…'  Ryoko thought smiling to herself.

Just then Adonis walked in the door, "Ryoko…"

"What do you want, Adonis"  Ryoko said Adonis's name without feeling.

"I just wanted to wish you luck Ryoko, and also to say that I'm sorry."

Ryoko stayed silent.

"I also want to say that even though I lied to you about being just an agent I didn't lie to you when I said I loved you Ryoko-because I do love you."

Ryoko continued to stay quiet as she looked away from Adonis trying to hide the emotions that she was feeling that would be readily given away by her expressive eyes.

Adonis looked at Ryoko sadly before turning and walking out the door…

Ryoko looked back at Adonis as he left, a single tear rolled down her cheek.  She didn't know what to believe.

  ***

The lights dimmed and then a spot light was brought on the runway stage…

And an announcer began to speak, "Welcome to Tokyo's 2002 runway show extravaganza!  About to come on the runway is the one and only-supermodel Ryoko!  She will be wearing Rene's own special line called "Outer Space" let's take a look what the female space pirate is wearing!"

Ryoko entered, the light following her down the runway…

The black dress clung to her body accentuating her curves.  The snake belt hung low, and she was also wearing an accessory blaster.  The puffed sleeves where all the dress needed to give it that "space pirate" appeal.

"And here she coming wearing a beautiful black dress…wow that snake belt is so realistic!" the announcer exclaimed.

Ryoko walked flawlessly down the runway until…

Her belt began to-move?

Ryoko looked down at her belt and noticed that it was indeed moving.  Then she realized that her snake belt wasn't fake but in fact a real snake…a Jurain Viper to be exact.

'Damn you Ayeka…'  Ryoko thought to herself.  And then she did the only thing she could do so that the venomous snake would not bite her, she did not panic but instead slowly unwrapped the snake slowly from around her waist.  She then tossed it on the ground and decided that maybe the blaster she was wearing was like a water gun or something, and decided to try that.  

She pulled the blaster and blasted at the snake, and found that instead of her accessory blaster being a water gun that it was indeed a real blaster.  The snake was blown to bits.  This of course elicited a gasp from the crowd and a perturbed "Ryoko…" and *sigh* from Tenchi.

After that Ryoko just put the blaster back into its holster using a fancy move and continued her way down the runway with a "No one can get in my way" sort of look.  The crowed loved it!  They all started applauding Ryoko while backstage Ayeka was pulling her hair out.  

Ryoko managed to walk back without any "other" incidents.  Next up was Ayeka, the two would be alternating throughout the show.

The announcer once again spoke, "Next up is Ryoko's rival, Ms. Ayeka Jurai!  She will be modeling a new line from Fabio called "Prissy uh I mean Pretty Princess"!

Ayeka came onto the runway in a stunning formal kimono (not forgetting to give a death-glare to the announcer)…

It was made of purple silk and embroidered with gold flowers.

She took small delicate steps and made her way down the runway and then back again.  The crowd ohhhed and awwwwed at Ayeka's delicate grace and realistic princess-like nature.  Meanwhile the panel of judges that would be deciding who would take home the "walk-off" award were jotting down their notes.  Ayeka definitely got points for poise.

Ayeka gave Ryoko a haughty look as she walked off the runway.  Ryoko was in her next outfit: a red, spandex outfit that was slashed in places, she also had another blasted belted to her waist and a radar-device attached to her eye.

Ryoko again walked down the runway and as planned red laser lights guided her along the way…

Again the crowd was pretty impressed, and all the guys were drooling at where some of the slashes were…

Ryoko was half way back and sighed with relief, 'Guess Ayeka didn't get a chance to sabotage this outfit"  Just then however a woman stepped up form her seat in the crowd.

She was holding a bucket of water…

Ryoko was too much in thought to notice her as the girl emptied the bucket onto the runway.  Then Ryoko slipped…

Using her cat like reflexes Ryoko was able to steady herself just in time.  Ryoko then cast a look at the woman who was still standing up, giving Ryoko a hateful look, it was Alicia.

"You stupid bitch why didn't you fall!  I'll get you yet!"  Alicia said reaching into her jacket.

Someone yelled out "Gun!!!" and everyone panicked.  Two guards ran up to Alicia just as she was pulling out her can of-silly string?  

"You can't do this to me!  Let me go!  I can't let her win!  Ahhh let me go!"  Alicia said as the guards dragged her away.

Adonis was beat red from his seat in the crowd as Alicia started yelling for Adonis…

The announcer decided to calm the crowd, "It's alright folks, a false alarm…she just had a can of silly string"

Everyone started giggling at what the announcer had said.  Ayeka was thinking to herself, 'Why didn't I think of that, that stuff is a pain to get out of your hair…'

Next up was Ayeka…

This time she was in a kimono-like mini-dress that was cut off at the knee.  It was black and red.

Again the crowd was pleased with the results, the crowd was taking pictures, the reporters jotting down notes, and the judges keeping tabs on what was happening.

The girls continued to model their two clothing lines until it was time for the judges to announce who would get the "best walk-off" award.

Meanwhile…

"Now I remember…it was right, left and then right"  Mihoshi was still looking for the bathroom…she then entered the back stage area.

"Hey you, you're not allowed back here!"  a man said to Mihoshi as she was looking around.

"Huh oh sorry I'll just leave"  Mihoshi said going out the exit.

"No wait that's not an exit!"  The man called after her but it was too late.  Mihoshi found herself on the runway in front of thousands of people.

"Huh?  Where am I?"  Mihoshi asked looking around, and then a spot light illuminated her.

The judges looked up to see why the stage had been lit up again…

The announcer afraid he had missed a change in the program…"Uh and here we have…uh…Blondie sporting a bomb-shell red dress!"

Mihoshi just continued her way down the runway looking into the crowd…she then spotted Tenchi and the others and did a kind of royal wave at them.  The judges immediately began jotting down notes.  The man who had tried to stop Mihoshi earlier grabbed a top hat, cane and scarf and waltzed out onto the runway after her.  The then used the cane to drag Mihoshi off stage.  He tipped his hat to the crowd as he exited.

The crowd burst out into applauds…Ryoko and Ayeka were speechless.

Then one of the judges stood up and read the results…

"The result was unanimous-Blondie wins the "Best Walk-off" award, for originality and formality with her royal wave!"

Ayeka and Ryoko's jaws dropped in shock…

Meanwhile in the crowd…

Washu was just nodding her head knowingly…

"Oh who's Blondie?"  Mihoshi asked the man who had dragged her off stage.  The man fell over…

As Ryoko was exiting Le Fay towers…

'I can't believe I lost to Mihoshi…she wasn't even competing' *sigh*  Ryoko was thinking to herself on her way out and then she knocked into someone.  "Oh sorry I-"  she then looked up to see Adonis.

"Oh Adonis it's you"

Adonis pulled a bouquet of cut cherry-blossom stems from behind his back.  Adonis' appearance was disheveled, there were blossoms in his hair, and dirt on his clothes.

Ryoko smiled, 'He must have gone to the park to cut those just for me'

Adonis then got on one knee before Ryoko holding the flowers, "Heaven must be missing an Angel because you are the most otherworldly, most beautiful, woman I have ever set my eyes on!  I don't even deserve to be in your presence-being a mortal and all.  I am so sorry for what I have done-with all my heart.  Please forgive me, please be an angel of mercy"  Adonis said while lowering his head in shame and holding out the cut Sakura branches like an offering.

Ryoko couldn't help but smile wider at Adonis' display of…cuteness?  "It's alright Adonis I forgive you, I can't stay mad at someone as pathetic as you are for very long"  Ryoko said giving Adonis a fanged tooth grin and placing a hand on her hip.

"You mean it??"  Adonis exclaimed getting up and kicking his heals together.

"Yeah I mean it, lets get out of here shall we?"  Ryoko said taking Adonis' arm.

  ***

"Hey Ayeka, you did great tonight." Said Tenchi.

"Thank you Lord Tenchi, that means a lot to me" replied Ayeka.

The Masaki family had just managed to get through the exiting crowd and make their way out of Le Fay towers.  Ayeka decided to be bold and lock arms with Tenchi, she smiled when he let her.  The family decided to go get dinner to celebrate Mihoshi's victory.  

"Hey what about Ryoko?" asked Tenchi as they were entering the restaurant, he had almost forgot about her with all the commotion.

"Huh oh I saw her after the show and told her we'd want to catch dinner and where.   She said she'd come by the restaurant a little late"  Ayeka replied, 'Yeah right, she has no idea we're eating dinner at this restaurant'  Ayeka thought smiling to herself.

"Oh great, then lets get inside"  Tenchi said happily.

  ***

"It was really nice of you to get those Sakura branches for me Adonis, but did that mean you missed the end of the show?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, even if you lost, you're still a winner to me"

Ryoko was touched by what Adonis had just said.  "That's sweet Adonis…but you won't believe who won…"

"Huh you don't mean Ayeka won??"  'But I fixed the damn thing-I told them that Ayeka couldn't win…'

"Well remember my friend Mihoshi, the blonde…"

"The air-head?"

"That's the one, well she kinda got lost on her way to the bathroom and ended up on the runway…"

"You're kidding"

"Nope"

"That's something"  Adonis said laughing his ass off.  'Well that explains it…guess those judges found in loop-hole in that contract I signed with them…oh well…'

"Adonis…"

"Yes Ryoko?"

"What were you going to say to me before Tenchi interrupted you earlier today?"

"Oh that…do you really want to know?"

"Yes it seemed like it must have been very important"

"It was…Ryoko I was going to ask you to marry me"

Then Adonis took out the ring box that he had been keeping in his pocket.

Ryoko gasped as she looked at the box…

"But since you're mad at me and everything there's really no point in proposing to you now"  Adonis teased.

And then Ryoko remembered…

"Ryoko how could you?"  Tenchi asked while looking at the ground and clenching his fists.  He had spent hours and hours writing Ayeka's fan mail by hand to have Ryoko blast it all away in a matter of seconds.  To say the least Tenchi was VERY pissed off.  "Sometimes Ryoko-sometimes I ha-"

"Hate me?" Ryoko finished.  'he hates me…'  Ryoko thought as tears built up in her eyes and she phased away.

"Adonis…why don't you propose and see what happens…"  Ryoko said slowly.

Adonis' eyes widened in shock.  He quickly got out of his seat, ring box in hand, and went to Ryoko's side. He then got down on one knee.  He cleared his throat and said, "Ryoko will you marry me?"

"Yes I will…but only if we get married in Kyoto tonight!"

  ***

Meanwhile at the restaurant that the Masaki family was at…

Tenchi just got a chill down his spine and shivered…

"Is something wrong Tenchi?" asked Ayeka concernedly.

"huh? No, Ayeka don't worry, it was nothing"  'Strange I felt something…something bad has happened'  *sigh*  'I'll worry about that later…'

At the end of dinner…

Ayeka was walking out the door…

"Washu brought along her dimensional-travel door with her Tenchi, lets go home"  Ayeka said grabbing Tenchi's arm.

"Oh I just remembered I forgot my wallet in the restaurant"  Tenchi lied.

"Oh, well, we can wait for you…"

"No that's ok, dad's going to need the car tomorrow to get to work and I kind of borrowed it today.  I better drive it home for him."

"I'll come with you"

"NO-I mean no that's not necessary Ayeka.  Besides you deserve a goodnight's rest after your spectacular performance tonight"

"Do you really think I was spectacular?" Asked Ayeka.

"Yeah"

"Well ok if you say so then Tenchi, see you"

"Yeah…see you"

And as Ayeka walked away Tenchi ran back through the restaurant and then through the back door.  'Ryoko never showed up to dinner tonight…she must have gone to dinner with Adonis…I have to find her…for some reason I know something is just wrong.  I have to find Ryoko and explain myself about the other night.  I could never really hate her I love her.'  Tenchi was stunned by what he had just thought.  He had just thought to himself or rather admitted to himself his love for Ryoko!

'Oh God I'm in love with Ryoko!  Dammit why didn't I figure this out sooner-I Love Ryoko!  I have to find her-what if her and Adonis…Ack!  Ryoko I'm coming!'

Tenchi ran to every restaurant in Tokyo looking for any sign of Ryoko and Adonis…

It was already midnight by the time he had searched the last restaurant for her with no luck…

Tenchi sadly was walking back to Le Fay towers to where he had parked his car earlier that day, when he passed by the park.  It was worth a shot so Tenchi decided to search the park.  But again he had no luck, the park was pretty much deserted, Tenchi plopped himself down on one of those double-benches that are back to back.  A couple was kissing on the other side.  Tenchi just sighed…how he longed to kiss Ryoko's soft lips and confess his love for her right then so badly it hurt.

The couple pulled apart as the girl gasped, "wasn't that romantic what we saw in the restaurant tonight?"

The man replied with a gruff, "Yeah"

"Do-do you think that we'll ever get married?"

"sure"

"She looked so happy when he got down on his knee and proposed to her like that!  I still can't believe she wanted to get married in Kyoko tonight!"

"I guess the flowers worked"

"Yes…the Sakura branches were beautiful"

At the phase "Sakura branches"  Tenchi spun around to face the couple.

"Did you just say Sakura branches?"

"Yes why?" asked the girl confused.

"Did the girl by any chance have gorgeous golden eyes and long cyan-colored hair?"

"Yeah that was her, wasn't it honey?"  The girl said turning to her man.

"Yeah she was pretty hot"

"Hotter than me??!!"

"No-no that's not what I meant…hey you know her or something?"  the man said turning to Tenchi but he was already gone.

End of chapter!

Will Tenchi be able to stop Ryoko and Adonis' wedding???  AHHHHH!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC.

Chapter 9:

Tenchi ran to his car as fast as he could, hopped in and sped off towards Kyoko.  The moon shinning above him…

Tenchi began to go to all of the chapels in Kyoto searching for Adonis and Ryoko.  Tenchi must have searched about 15 when he finally began to lose hope.

'Ryoko…it's already 3:00 in the morning…did you really marry Adonis?'  Tenchi was thinking to himself.

Tenchi was about to give up and walk back to his car when he noticed that he had missed one chapel.  Tenchi ran up to the chapel and began pounding on the door.  After a few moments the door opened and a very agitated looking priest stood in the doorway.

"Not another young hooligan"  the priest muttered underneath his breath.

"Excuse me but have you seen a woman with long cyan hair and a guy with black hair and blue eyes, by any chance?"

"Yeah I saw them-no manners at all" the priest began.

"Oh no, did I miss it then?" asked Tenchi, the fear evident in his voice.

"Yeah you missed it alright"

"Then it's over?"

"It's all over…that's for sure" continued the priest.

'It's all over…I didn't manage to stop Ryoko from marrying Adonis…I never even got to tell her I loved her…'  Tenchi thought sadly to himself as a single tear rolled down his cheek.  He turned away and left the priest standing in the doorway talking to himself.

"Yeah that girl was so incredibly rude…they made me open up the chapel so I could marry them and then she-"  the priest was saying but then saw that Tenchi had already left.  "Kids these days!  No respect for their elders!"  The priest said slamming the door.

  ***

Tenchi got in his father's car and sped off back towards Okayama…

As Tenchi was passing through Tokyo he saw that he was passing by the park…the sun was already coming over the horizon.  'Well it might be nice to watch the sunset'  Tenchi thought to himself parking his car next to the park on the deserted street.  'Maybe it will lighten this dark mood that I'm in…I can't believe I lost the woman I love to a magazine owner…that creep!  I never even got to explain myself to Ryoko and now…she'll never be mine….'

Tenchi slowly walked through the park, looking at the ground and shuffling his feet.  He made his way to one of those double benches that were back to back and sat down on one side facing the rising run.  Tenchi watched as the sun began to rise…it was a beautiful sight with the clouds pink and blue.

'Ryoko would have enjoyed this…she's probably with Adonis now…'  Tenchi thought a few tears streaming down his face.  Tenchi sniffed…then he sniffed again…'Cherry Blossoms?'  Tenchi thought looking around.  There were no cherry blossoms close to where he was sitting.  'Ryoko?'  Tenchi thought.  He got up from the bench and looked around expecting to see her.  But she was nowhere to be seen.  Frustrated Tenchi sat back down…where was that cherry blossom smell coming from?!?!  Tenchi sniffed around until he found himself turning around…he looked over onto the other bench that was behind him to see a sleeping figure.

It was Ryoko and she was fast asleep on the bench.  Her cyan hair cascading to the ground…she looked so peaceful sleeping there, so at ease.

'Ryoko?!  What is she doing here?  Where's Adonis?'  Tenchi thought looking around for Adonis.  'He's not around…well isn't it a tradition to kiss the bride…I think I'll awaken sleeping beauty that way'  Tenchi decided as he leaned over the bench to kiss Ryoko.  He lowered his lips onto hers, kissing her.

Ryoko's eyes shot open and she grabbed the collar of Tenchi's shirt, she then flung Tenchi practically across the park.  

"AHHHHHHHHHH"  Tenchi yelled as he found himself flying through the air after having kissed Ryoko.

"Tenchi?"  Ryoko questioned herself bewildered as she saw that it was Tenchi that she had flung halfway across the park for kissing her…for kissing her?  Tenchi had kissed her??!!!??!!!

"Tenchi!"  Ryoko exclaimed and then teleported underneath him to catch him so he wouldn't get hurt.

Tenchi looked down and saw that Ryoko was going to try and catch him.  Tenchi landed in Ryoko's arms but Ryoko had flung him so hard and so fast that as Tenchi hit Ryoko she was sent tumbling backwards, Tenchi in her arms.  Tenchi and Ryoko fell to the ground on top of each other.  Tenchi on top of Ryoko…

Tenchi looked down at Ryoko not planning on getting up.  Ryoko began to blush having Tenchi on top of her like that.

"Thought I should kiss the blushing bride"  Tenchi joked.

Ryoko gave Tenchi a confused look.  "Blushing bride…but I'm not-"

"What are you talking about, you married Adonis didn't you?" asked Tenchi cutting Ryoko off.

Ryoko turned beet red, "Marry Adonis!?  Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well…I went looking for you last night when you didn't show up for dinner.  Ayeka said you were going to meet us later but then you never showed up.  Anyways, after dinner I went looking for you with no luck and then in the park I heard about how Adonis proposed to you in this restaurant and how you said yes and wanted to get married in Kyoto that very night"

"What do you mean Ayeka said I was supposed to meet you all for dinner?  I wasn't invited…"

"What do you mean…you don't think Ayeka was lying do you?"

Ryoko gave Tenchi an exasperated look, "Of course she was Tenchi…she was also lying about the comment I made about her fan mail…but of course you probably won't believe me…you hate me"  Ryoko said pushing Tenchi off of her. 

"But Ryoko that's not true!  I don't hate you!  You never gave me a chance to explain"

"I'm listening"

"I wasn't going to say I hated you…I was going to say that sometimes I have to laugh at fate."  Ryoko gave him a skeptical look.  "No I swear"

"Really…"  Ryoko said grinding her shoe in the dirt.

"Yeah…and Ryoko…I believe you.  It seems Ayeka isn't very trustworthy after all"

"It took you how long to figure that out…"

"Hey, well, I know now, at least"  Tenchi said putting a hand behind his head, "I'm really sorry Ryoko"

"It's ok…so what did you do when you found out I was going to get married to Adonis?"

"Well I went after you of course.  I had to try to stop Adonis from marrying the woman-the woman I-"

Ryoko eyes widened…

"So you didn't marry Adonis Ryoko?" asked Tenchi.

"No, I changed my mind.  Tenchi even though I thought you hated me I found that I could never hate you…"

"Ryoko…what I was trying to say is I had to stop the woman I loved from marrying anyone but me"

Ryoko's breath was taken away by Tenchi's words.

"You-you" stuttered Ryoko.

"Yes Ryoko I love you"  Tenchi said smiling broadly at Ryoko.

Ryoko whooped and jumped happily in the air.  "I beat Ayeka!  Tenchi loves me!  I got Tenchi! Yeah!  Wow!  Wahoo!"  Ryoko said in the air and then touching ground again picked up Tenchi and brought him into a bone-crunching hug.

"Ohhh do you really love me?"  Ryoko continued as she hugged Tenchi with all her might.

"yes" Tenchi managed to get out as his face was turning red.

"Tenchi I believe you're blushing" began Ryoko.

"Actually Ryoko I can't breath"  Tenchi managed to get out.

"Oh Opps!" said Ryoko releasing Tenchi, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Look who's blushing now…"  Tenchi said.

"Oh wait…you kissed me Tenchi!"  Ryoko said remembering.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I did" Tenchi said blushing and putting a hand behind his head.

"Well…I say we do that again" began Ryoko, she then pulled Tenchi towards her and placed her lips on his.  Tenchi was caught off guard at first but soon kissed Ryoko back.  The two stood there kissing each other passionately.

  ***

Meanwhile…

Back at le Fay towers…

Adonis was slowly walking up the stairs to his office.  

'So I lost…Ryoko still loves Tenchi…she's always loved him…I guess they're meant to be or something…'

Flashback…

Adonis and Ryoko were in the Chapel in Kyoto…

"And do you Ryoko take Adonis to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the priest.

Adonis looked expectantly at Ryoko.

"I-I-I….I don't"

"What?" questioned Adonis.

The priest was both shocked and irritated, they had woken him up to perform this ceremony and now the girl was having second thoughts.

"What's wrong Ryoko?" asked Adonis.

"I'm sorry Adonis but I still love Tenchi"

Ryoko then took off the ring that Adonis had given her and handed it to him, "I'm really sorry Adonis but I'm going to go find him" and with that Ryoko disappeared.

End of Flashback.

'She must be a fairy or something to disappear like that…I must have had too many drinks…'  Adonis thought as he opened the door to his office.  There he saw that someone was sitting in his office chair, the office chair spun around and there was Alicia.

"Alicia?" questioned Adonis stunned.

"Hey Adonis"  Alicia said smiling at him.  For that early in the morning Alicia looked pretty good.  She was wearing her hair down, so her blonde hair was cascading down over her shoulders.  Her blue eyes sparkled from the sun shinning through the windows in Adonis' office.  And she was wearing red lipstick and a red strapless dress.

"I-I don't understand why would you come back even after I fired you??" asked Adonis.

Alicia just got up and walked towards Adonis swinging her hips.

"Because I had a feeling that this time…you wouldn't be the one doing the heart breaking.  And besides I knew that you'd want me back.  You do want me back don't you?"  Alicia asked giving Adonis a seductive look.

Adonis gulped, "sure" was all he managed to get out as Alicia grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

  ***

Meanwhile back at the Masaki house…

"WHERE IS RYOKO?!  WHERE IS TENCHI?!  RYOKO I KNOW YOU'RE UP TO SOMETHING!  RYOKO SHOW YOURSELF YOU DEMON!  RYOKOOOOOOO!"  Ayeka was screaming at the top of her lungs as she was running around the Masaki house looking for any sign of Ryoko or Tenchi.  She then ran outside.

"WHERE ARE YOU RYOKO?  YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF OR ELSE!"  Screamed Ayeka.  Suddenly Ayeka felt something cold fall in her shoulder.

"What?" Ayeka questioned looking down at her shoulder, "Ack how disgusting bird poop!  Damn it!  Ryoko I bet you're responsible for this! Ohhhhhh Ryoko!"

Suddenly the sky turned black…

"Wha?"  Ayeka questioned as she looked up to see what had blocked out the sun.  Something was coming towards her…

Then it fell on her…Ayeka found her self covered in…bird poop!

"Ack!  Bird Poop!  Ack!  Ohhh it's all over meeeeeeeeeeeeyyy"  Ayeka whined as she tried to brush the bird poop off of her.

"I'll get you for this Ryoko!"  Ayeka yelled shaking a poopy fist up at the sky.

Meanwhile behind some bushes not too far from where Ayeka was…

Washu was trying sooo hard not to laugh at Ayeka's "misfortune".

'I always wanted to do that'  Washu thought to herself, as she snickered to herself while watching Ayeka try to get the bird poop off of her.  Washu had at least thrown a whole truckload on her.  'I'm such a genius all I had to do was open a dimension portal above Ayeka and boom-it's raining poop!  Hahahahaha!  I'm such a genius!…you go get him little Ryoko!'  Washu thought smiling to herself.

  ***

"Achoo!" Ryoko sneezed.

"Bless you Ryoko" said Tenchi.

"Oh thanks Tenchi…I bet the princess is wondering where we are…maybe we should get heading back?"

"Naw…let's stay here together and watch the sunset together" replied Tenchi.

Ryoko's eyes lit up at what Tenchi had said, "Alright Tenchi"

The two sat down together on the bench watching the sunrise come up over the horizon…

Tenchi put his arm around Ryoko and whispered in her ear, "I love you"

Ryoko smiled and turned to him saying, "And I love you"

It was going to be a glorious new day.

  ***

The End or is it?


End file.
